The 100th Hunger Games: The Horrible Twist
by Kkepicness
Summary: For this year's quell, anyone can be reaped. The twist is shocking. This puts kids, teens, adults, and even old dudes in danger. Watch as they fight to the death. And only one can be the winner.
1. Too Many Volunteers

District 1 Reapings

**Britton's POV**: I awaken with a start. I just had a dream that I was reaped...I hope this dream comes true. If not, I'll just volunteer. My parents won't be confused, they'll know exactly what I'm doing. They've always known I wanted to be in the games...atleast I think they do.

My dad hasn't been home in a whole year. I hope he shows up. I want him to see my determination. He's drunk, but he's still my dad.

I brush back my silky blond hair and get out of bed. I slept in until 1:00, I have an hour to get ready. I take off my pajamas and put on a white sundress with my hair in a loose bun. I also put on my new white heels, 6 inches.

I brush my hair and look at myself in the mirror. Silky blond hair, sparkling green eyes, tall and luxurious...I'm perfect. I put on a light layer of red lipstick and go downstairs.

Ugh. My brothers are pretending to be "at war". It's a game they like to play. Breakfast is already on the table, with Brianne eating quietly. Markus and Matt are pretending to shoot each other. They hide behind the couch and peer up once in a while to take a shot. I kick at Matt on the way to the table. "We have a giant on board! I reapeat: we have a giant on board!" Markus shouts. I roll my eyes. "Can you shut up for once? Geez."

Our cat, Snowball, is meowing curiously at Markus and Matt. I sit down next to Brianne. "Brianne," I say. "Aren't you excited for today?" She shrugs, and then grins. "Yeah. I hope you're picked, I always knew that you wanted to be picked." I squeeze her tightly. She doesn't want to be reaped, niether Matt or Markus. This is why I stand out.

I gobble up my breakfast and walk with my family out the door. "I'm going to meet up with Cammi, Hannah, and Reagan," I tell my mother. She nodds. I squeal and run up to them. "Hey," I say to them. They repeat. "Gee, Britt, you seem excited!" Cammi says. Hannah and Reagan nod in agreement. I laugh. I can hear Markus and Matt behind me. They're still pretending to shoot each other. If I was next to them, I would be publically humiliated!

**Jewlia's POV: **Today's the reaping. I slept in, it's 1:00. Of course I did. I look the the other houses out my window. A lot of other people just got up. I push back my sandy blond hair and yawn. I look to my left and see Ruby. She's my younger sister, only 12 years old.

I go downstairs and see mom and dad. They ignore me. I just go back upstairs and wake up Ruby. She awakes with a start, breathing heavily. She must've been having the dream again. The dream where Laurel dies.

Laurel was my older sister, but she volunteered for me when I was 15 and Ruby was 8. She died, stabbed in the back by a career that betrayed her. Ever since then, Ruby and I have been miserable. My parents have ignored us more, they thought Laurel was the perfect child.

I dress myself into a dark green dress with a brown belt, including brown sandals. Ruby has on a simple white dress with a black belt and black dress shoes.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast. It's not made. My parents always forget it nowadays.

My parents are counting their money. My dad won the Hunger Games years back and now we're rich. I make me and Ruby some pancakes and hear my dad say, "Kids! That vace over there won't polish itself! Get moving!"

I ignore him. I wolf down my pancakes and walk out the door. Ruby follows. I can see mom and dad flirting. Ruby met up with he friend Rolly and I met with Heart and Ria.

We talk about what we'll do after the reapings are done, maybe play the game where we see who could last longest without food. My record is 3 weeks. Heart is close behind, Ria has never played. After we play the game we have a big feast and all...it's really fun.

**Spiral's POV: **I get up and look to the side. My brother, Joel, is still sleeping. It's 1:00, today is the day that they choose the lucky people to get make overs! "Joel! Get up!" I yell. He opens his eyes. I can tell he's mad at me, but I don't care.

I hop downstairs, Joel behind me. I zoom into my seat at the table. Yay! Waffles! I eat it quickly, I'm so excited! Joel eats slowly like a turtle. He seems nervous. Why is he nervous? He shouldn't be sad! He should be happy!

**Joel's POV: **My sister is exstatic. Why? If she was reaped, she'd die early, I know it! I slowly eat, but she's already done. She goes upstairs. I sigh. This'll be horrid. Spiral wants to volunteer if she isn't chosen, but I'll persuade her not to. But she'll be bummed if she finds out that this is a fight to the death, not a "make over".

**Spiral's POV: **I change into a really pretty white dress with black shiny shoes. Joel is in a tuxedo, he looks cool.

Joel doesn't want me to be chosen. But I want to be chosen, he can't make me stop!

I squeal. This is a blast! If I'm not chosen, I'll take the person's place. What's it called again? Oh yeah, 'volunteering'. Mommy says that I shouldn't do it, but I am going to! Since three girls will be chosen, I have three times the chance of having a make over!

**Joel's POV: **Spiral is clueless. If she's in the games, I'll be in the games. I can't let her die, or atleast die alone. As I walk out the door, I think about Spiral and I. Will both be picked? I'd rather have it both of us tha one or the other.

Spiral...I feel really bad for her. She doesn't understand the concept of the games...the only part you get a make over is for the interviews and the chariot rides. She'll be gone by the blood bath...I think so. She's had no training...

As I almost reach the square, I have a horrible thought. Me in the games, being killed. Or even worse...Spiral.

**Dusk's POV: **I wake up in complete darkness. 1:01. Today is the reaping, where they choose tributes to fight to the death. I hope I'm chosen, but I won't volunteer. I'll refuse anybody who wants to take my place. The wind in my room is tense. I sit up, unable to talk. Of course I can't talk, I'm mute. Or atleast I think I am. I've never said a single word in all of my long and grueling 22 years of life.

I get out of bed and put on my gothic getup. It suits me with my spiky black hair and grey eyes. I have piercings everywhere; on my ears, tounge, nose, belly button, and even in my hands and feet. I'm not rich at all, even though I should be. My mother won the Hunger Games and gave her money to me. But after both of my parents died, I was robbed. Now I'm very poor and have barely anything to eat.

The hall of my house is very narrow, but I'm skinny enough to fit through. I'm so skinny, all of my bones are visible. For breakfast, I eat a single stale piece of bread and a pint of water. That's enough to keep me alive for a whole week. I almost died a few years ago when I didn't eat for a whole month. Yes, I could survive a whole month with only one piece of food and a tiny bit of water. I'm strong like that.

When I walk out to the reapings, I have nobody to talk to. I'm very lonely, atleast that's what I think. I have no friends really...except for my cousin Ariel. She runs up to me, squealing. She talks about how much she loves the reapings and how she'll invite me to a big party after they're done...yeah, maybe she's a kind-of-friend-but-not-really-a-friend.

I shrug whenever she asks me a question or for my opinion. When she starts talking about how much food and drinks will be there, I run away from her. I'm super fast, which will be an advantage if I'm in the games. Ariel is drunk...she's kind of an idiot.

I run all the way to the square and don't stop...I don't even sweat or pant. I see a few people that may be good contenders for the games. There's a tall girl with amber hair and grey eyes...looks sly. There's a strong-looking boy with a weapon belt on him...full of knives. There are even toddlers who look excited.

**George's POV: **No! I overslept! It's 1:45, the reaping is in fifteen minutes! I do everything as quick as I can and have nothing but a pancake for breakfast. I squeeze on a green sweater vest with normal jeans. I see my family downstairs: my kids and grandkids. My wife's seat is empty, of course it is. She died of crippling illness a week ago...

As we prepare to leave for the reaping, I feel nervous. What if one of my kids or grandkids are reaped? That would be worse that me being reaped myself.

**Britton's POV: **Ew! They have to prick my finger! More of my precious blood wasted!

**Jewlia's POV: **The same thig every year. Finger pricked. Boo hoo. I don't care, it barely hurts.

**Spiral's POV: **Ouch! A zappy thingy poked my in the finger! It hurts! Ouchy ouch ouch! Why?

**Joel's POV: **I want to scowl at Spiral, but that would make her even sadder. Being pricked is nothing.

**Dusk's POV: **Why are people crying when they get their fingers pricked? It's nothing.

**George's POV: **This hurts, but I'll eventually get over it.

**Spiral's POV: **My finger hurting, I walk over to where I'm supposed to go. A whole bunch of other young kids are there. I recognize my friend Bri. We stand next to each other. She talks to me until a screen shows something...

It's a movie, a very scary movie. Why is there war? This doesn't make sense. Even Bri is holding my hand. We sweat with nervousness. This movie is so scary...what does this have to do with make overs?

Then, a very fat man comes to the stage and reads a paper. A treaty, I think it's called. When he's done, a very strange looking girl comes out. She has lots of silly clothes on...with make up. Is this what I'll look like?

"Ladies first," she says. "This time, there's a twist. I'll reap 3 females this year!"

**Britton's POV: **The escort puts her hand into the bowl. "Bri Hamlor!" she annouces. I look around for Bri Hamlor. Oh no! It's a five year old! "I volunteer!" I shout, running up to the stage. Bri looks relieved. "I volunteer for Bri," I repeat. "Great! A volunteer. What's your name, sweetheart?" "Britton Dalamazky!" I happily announce. I lost my chance all the years before, and I finally have it!

**Jewlia's POV: **A very career-ish type girl is on stage. She looks like a tough competitor. The lady puts her hand in the bowl again. "Jewlia Maxwell!" she calls. I look back to Ruby. Her face is blank, but then changes to worry. I walk up to the stage, expressionless. Should I be happy? Sad? I can't let Ruby down, I can't! I'm eager someone will volunteer, but nobody does. Britton Dalamazky looks so happy to be up there, so I put on a fake smile and I giggle. I think if I keep this act up, I'll get plenty of sponsors.

**Spiral's POV: **I look over to Bri. She seems happy. The Brottin Dalamoozy seems happy. I'm happy. Jilea Maxwill is happy. We're all happy!

I look over to Joel, who is standing in the way back. I hope it's me and him. I hope he'll volunteer if he's not chosen...

"Lia Ma-" "I volunteer!" I yell happily. Yay! I'll be in the games! The lady seems suprised to have so many volunteers! "What's your name, honey?" she asks me. "Spiral Blue!" I look to the crowd and see my family in near tears. Why are they sad? They should be happy, like me!

So the girls are Brottin Dalamoozy, Jilea Maxwill, and me. I hope Joel is chosen! Then we could be parters!

Joel is sad, and so are mommy and daddy. Am I supposed to be sad? Afraid? Scared? Mad? I still feel happy...why aren't they?

**Joel's POV: **No. This is all wrong. She's just clueless! She'll be dead within seconds!

I need to be in the games with her. I think mom and dad will understand. I love Spiral, I'll never let her go. The escort walkes over to the other bowl. "Now for the boys. Again, I'll choose 3 boys," she says. Yeah, we all know that.

She reaches into the bowl and plucks one out. "Joel Blue!" she yells. For once, I'm happy that I was reaped. I walk up to the stage. Spiral is clapping, cheering, and she throws her arms around my waist. I smile. But I'm in a fight to the death with my 5 year old sister...we're dead.

My family's tears have dried up. It would be better to lose the both of us than only losing one.

I must look stupid right now. A mature 18 year old boy with her sister hugging her...why?

**Dusk's POV: **That 5 year old looks so glad to be there. I assume that the 18 year old is her older brother. Then there's the other 2, Britton and Jewlia. I think I've heard of Jewlia...Jewlia Amnethyst Maxwell. Her dad won the games, I think. And Britton Dalamazky...she goes to school with me. She's really popular. I may have a wee crush on her...

The escort pulls out another name. I cross my fingers. _Please be me, please be me, please be me..._

"Dusk Heave!" she shouts. I smile as widely as I can. I run up to the stage. I'm so excited. I'll finally die, finally!

Why'd I want to live if nobody likes me(Ariel doesn't count)? That's exactly why I love the games. I'm also pretty fond of the Capitol.

I see Ariel in the crowd. She's wobbling around, alternating feet. Her eyes are nearly closed and she's half asleep...good for her.

To be honest, I wanted Ariel to be reaped. Then, at the start of the games, I'd have someone to slice with my trusty axe.

**George's POV: **"George Chapperfeildman!" the escort says. I'm dead...I look over to my grandchildren. They're all in tears. Even my kids.

**The goodbyes(these are really short): **Britton's parents were shocked, but proud that she'd do such a thing. The Maxwell parents couldn't care less, but Ruby was in tears. Spiral and Joel got hugged, Joel being the only one who cried. Spiral kept asking why they were crying, and they said because this would be dangerous. She wondered how make overs could be scary...Ariel said goodbye to Dusk, but after her first sentence, she fainted and was pulled away by Peacekeepers. George's consisted of crying and words of hate to the people who created these dreadful games.

**A/N: Yeah, you can tell that George's going to be a blood bath. And please save my tributes! Spiral, a 1 year old, and a 7 year old are in danger of the blood bath! And so is Dusk and Jewlia! And poll closed! The ones that are saved are: (may be blood baths but very slim chance) Micedda Charnel, Tinder Attwood, Spiral Blue, Charcleff Ferdeth, and George Chapperfeildman! Congrats! **


	2. The Fighters

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah! As you can see, a lot of people in this reaping have major flaws. Like Jadyn has somewhat loud steps and Horris has a really loud voice. And even the fact that Morgan is a good liar. Hope you enjoy! And please fill the D3 spaces! That would bring joy to my life :)**

**Jadyn's POV: **I'm faking sleep, I can hear my parents talking...they hate me. I've been abused for...who's counting? Let's just say as soon as I was born.

"This twist is absolutely horrible! What if she's reaped?" I hear my dad say. I can tell he's talking to himself...about me? Mom must not be around. "It would ruin my life!" he yells. I open my eyes for a second. He's nervous about me? "Oh, Crystal, I don't want her to be reaped!" Of course. He's talking about mom. I knew it.

I get out of bed with loud steps. I go into my closet and pick out a black pencil skirt and a bluse with my favorite color...blood red.

I look so sweet in this outfit. Do I look like I could hurt a fly? Not in the least. But that's all wrong. I could squish a fly without even caring. Inside, I'm vicious. I kill...a lot.

I go downstairs and see my mom and dad. I can't even hide from them. I try to walk slowly and quietly but...

Curse my loud steps! My parents turned to see me and they growled. "Jadyn, you foolish child! You overslept! It's 1:00! The reaping is in 1 hour!" my mom yelled. "I hope she's reaped, so we'll never see her again," my dad says in a quiet whisper. I glare at them, but words don't come out of my mouth.

I don't get anything for breakfast. My parents never make it, they only make it if they're in a good mood. So I make it myself. Just an egg. I even eat the shell, I'm starving!

After I eat my egg and drink some water, I head out the door before my parents do. What idiots. I'd slit both of their throats right now if I could. I meet up with Ken, Mill, and Dereck before I reach the square. "Hey," Ken says. "You should've heard about my dream! I was flying around the arena and then a mutt came and ripped out my flesh!" Mill shouts. I grin. Dereck is silent. Not the perfect group of friends, but it's good enough.

**Rella's POV: **It's 1:02. The reapings are today. My eyes are blue; they change color with my emotions. Blue means calm. I could hear Lullaby meowing downstairs. I looked down and saw Lily eating breakfast with James. How long have they been up? They were supposed to wake me up!

My eyes change from blue to red. Red means angry. I stomp downstairs. "James! Lily! Why didn't you wake me up! Careless, hm?" I yell. Lily looks frightened. "You're the one that's careless," James says, shrugging. I start threatning him, and Lily hugs Lullaby. I know I'm scaring her.

My eyes turn from light red to blood red. James is being really annoying! I've never shown my better side to him. Lily doesn't think I have a "better side".

"It's okay, Lullaby, she's just lost her temper," Lily whispers, rocking Lullaby back and forth.

My eyes get even redder, but I try to hold my anger. They slowly turn blue. I sit down next to Lily and eat my french toast.

When I finish eating, I take Lullaby and go up to my room. Lily isn't the only one who likes her.

I drag her by the collar. She's kicking and hissing. Okay, maybe our relationship is...decent, still in progress. Suddenly, Lullaby bites me really hard on the arm. It bleeds. My eyes turn from blue to light green. Green means suprised. Blood is dripping on the floor. Then I do payback: wipe my blood on Lullaby's fur.

When I go downstairs, Lily gasps. She sees the blood. Her eyes can't change, but if they did, they'd be green-red.

"Omigosh, Rella! You're such an idiot, harming poor little Lullaby! I'm never talking to you ever again!" she shouts. James shrugs. My eyes turn brown. Brown means depressed. Lily has her back to me; for a 14 year old, she's pretty immature.

Finally, I walk out the door to the square. Julie, Giens, and William are waiting for me. I smile and speed-walk toward them. They see the bite marks that Lullaby made on me. "Gee, Rella! Eating your flesh isn't a way to solve your problems!" Giens says. William and Julie giggle. My eyes turn red briefly, but then change back to blie. "Heh, very funny, Giens," I say. I look back and see Lily and James. Lily rolls her eyes at me and James shrugs. Is that all he can do?

**Morgan's POV: **I get up and push my curly brown hair out of my eyes. Today is the reaping, the dreadful day where they take 2 innocent kids and put them in the fight to the death for fame, fortune, and...food.

I pretend I like the games and the reapings and stuff, but I really don't. It's cruel and stupid! But I'll only be in it for the prize. But I've been hearing something about a "twist". I don't know what it is, but I know I can easily kill 24 tributes in a blink.

I look to my side and see Honey, who is sound asleep. I love her, her 16th birthday was yesterday. I'm 17, but I act like she's still a child...

My parents both died shortly after Honey's birth. I don't know why dad committed suicide though. Maybe becaused he missed mom...?

I hop out of bed and shake Honey awake. "Honey, it's time to get up," I say in a whisper. Honey opens her eyes and smiles. Then her smile turns into a frown. "The reapings...they're today, right?"

I nod. She hates it too. But if she's reaped, I'll obviously volunteer. I can use the money to get Honey and I a bigger house. We live in a simple house, but the money will be just enough to get a mansion.

I dress in a white blouse, jeans, and a brown jacket. I fold down my high boots. Honey looks beautiful in her peach colored summer dress and heels.

Breakfast is quiet, as usual. Honey and I don't talk about things much. The only thing you can hear are birds chirping and Honey and I chewing food.

After breakfast, there's a knock on the door. I open it and see Jessica and Fern, my 2 best friends. I hug them. Honey gets up to greet them.

As we walk to the reaping I feel...weird. What if it's me? What if it's honey? I'll never really know.

**Maximus's POV: **I wake up, alarmed by a distrurbing dream. It had to do with a bloody knife...but I barely remember. The reapings are today, my parents have been training me non stop for the games. Ever since Killia was decapitated in the games 3 years ago, my parents and I had been mad and disappointed at her lousiness. She was dead in the blood bath. But me...I'm better than that.

My name is only in the reaping bowl once, so I'm volunteering for anybody. My parents want me to. All they want is for me to win for the money. How nice.

I hop into a black suit and black pants. I go downstairs and see that breakfast is ready. My parents want me to be prepared for the games. They said if I die, they will curse the day I was ever born. So I hope I win. After all, it's only 24 people. I could kill them, no biggy.

"Maximus! Good morning! After you eat, you need to practice using a spear!" dad shouts. I know to meet him at the training center.

I gobble up breakfast and meet my dad at the training center. He makes me throw spears at targets and stuff like that.

"Well done, Maximus," he says, patting my back. I sigh in relief. It's 1:50, we ought to go to the square now. I know I won't like my District partners...I hate people.

**Horris's POV: **It's 1:08, the reaping is in exactly 52 minutes. But many people don't know about the so-called "twist". There will be 6 tributes from each District, including District 13. Plus, anybody in eligable to compete.

I stomp out of bed and walk through the hall. My wife, Winni, and my son, Ayde, are waiting for me. Ayde is only 2. I hope he isn't reaped...but I hope I am.

I just want it for the fame, fortune, and food! We're running low and food and don't have much money. Plus, who doesn't like to be known? I'd volunteer, even for my cranky neighboor Ernest...

"Ernest! Shut your dog's mouth!" I yell. I can't hear Ernest's reply, but I'm sure he threatened me. Ayde shivers. He hates when people yell.

"Horris, are you sure you want to be in the games? It's dangerous!" Winni shouts. Ayde gasps. He's clueless.

"Yes, don't I need to? Hey, while I'm gone, you have good old Ernest to keep you company!" I say loudly. "No!" Ayde shouts, and shrieks at the sound of him shouting. "Be quiet, you stupid baby!" Ernest shouts. Ayde starts crying. If I have to, I'll throw a knife right through his window. But I can't, I'll be caught...

"Honey, you know being with Ernest for almost a month without you is going to be insane," Winni says, picking up Ayde. Ayde laughs. "Dada!" he says.

As we walk out the door, I see a whole bunch of other people walking miserably to the square, including Ernest. Ernest has 4 kids and a wife...how do they live with him?

**Lazarus's POV: **Why must I share a bed with Liam? He hates me! And even worse, Jibberjabber(our bird) has been squawking NON STOP!

I didn't get any sleep last night. For one thing, Liam was sweating all over the bed. Atleast I think it was sweat. And Jibberjabber has been reapeting the same thing ever since last nigh-

"Weaping!" Jibberjabber squawks. I groan. I hop out of bed and shake Liam out of his deep sleep. Now my hands are all wet!

"Lazarus, I'm never talking to you ever again. Please leave," Liam says. "First of all, this is our room. And secondly, you just talked to me!" I yell. Liam doesn't respond.

I walk out of the room. I hope lots of kids are reaped. I just love watching kids kill each other. Even better, I can kill someone.

I have a single omlet for breakfast. I imagine my sword covered in blood, a man(probably Liam) lying dead on the floor, headless. Ever since my parents left us, I've always hated Liam. He's also hated me for the same reason. We both think that one or the other made our parents go away. That day, Liam broke 3 vaces in a row.

I walk out the door with Liam. I speed-walk away from him; people would think I'm a dork if they saw me with Liam.

I don't know how, but Jibberjabber somehow got out of his cage and followed Liam all the way to the square. I think it's funny, they havea rather strange relationship.

**Jadyn's POV: **This pricking thing makes no sense to me, but atleast blood was drained frm my parents. They deserve it.

**Rella's POV: **Well, this doesn't hurt as much as a bite from Lullaby. Teeth aren't sinked into your arm!

**Morgan's POV: **It's just a quick pinch, and then you're done. How could that possibly make somebody cry?

**Maximus's POV: **I wonder how kids are going to react to this. Freak out, I assume.

**Horris's POV: **I don't know why, but watching Ernest winced after his finger got pricked brings me joy. Even Ayde laughs.

**Lazarus's POV: **I love killing, so I know I looked happy when people were pricked. I wonder what blood type will be on my sword...

**Jadyn's POV: **I walk to the section where I'm supposed to be, not saying a word. I take quick glances at the people next to me, they look so worthless.

The escort, Cheyenne Brinkley, walks on stage. She talks about what a pleasure it is to be there. Then, she explains the twist: 3 names will be chosen, and they could be any age.

I ait for the escort to announce the name..._me, me, me, me, me, me, me!_

"Crystal Delarosa!"

It's not me...but it's my mom. My dad is in near tears as she walks up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" the escort asks. "Me! I volunteer!" I announce. I run up to the stage. Wow, I've never seen my mom look so grateful.

"What's your name?" "Jadyn Delarosa!"I yell happily.

**Rella's POV: **Jadyn Delarosa? She looks like a whimp. She'll be dead in the blood bath for sure. I wasn't paying attention when the escort said the name.

"Lily Clies!" she announced. Before she could walk up, I did something crazy. "I volunteer!" I yell and run up to the stage. "Rella Clies," I say, expecting the question she asks to everybody who volunteers.

**Morgan's POV: **Jadyn Delarosa. Rella Clies. Wait, was that a bite mark on Rella's a-"Honey Senrea!"

I gasp. No, not Honey. She'll die early. Plus, I wanted to be in the Games, not her!

"Me! I volunteer! I volunteer for Honey!" I screech.

"What's your name, sweety?" she asks, overwhelmed that every female volunteered. "Morgan Senrea," I say.

**Maximus's POV: **I'll volunteer for anybody, just like mom and dad said to. I know it won't be me, what are the odds I'll get picked?

The escort walks over to the other reaping bowl. 3 males again.

"Gar Ha-" "I volunteer!" I shout. Mom and dad are cheering and clapping. People are staring at them. I bet they wonder why they're so happy when your child is in a fight to the death. "I'm Maximus Buyt," I announce, head high.

**Horris's POV: **Why is everybody volunteering? Has there ever been a year when everybody volunteered?

"Ayde Net!" the escort says. A Peacekeeper comes and pries Ayde out of Winni's arms. "Dada! Mama! Help meeeee!" Ayde yells. He starts crying wildly. I feel a shiver of sadness. This time I need to volunteer...before it's to late.

"I volunteer! I'm Ayde's father!" I shout. I don't know why I added that last part. "I'm Horris Net," I say. The escort blushes. "Wow, so many volunteers!" she says. Ayde crawls off the stage and back to Winni.

**Lazarus's POV: **"Arby Harngot!" the escort says. I look at Liam in anger. "I volunteer!" we yell in unison. Liam punches me. "It's on!" we say, getting into a fight. I can see Peacekeepers approaching, but I don't care. We keep punching each other.

I hear whispers of disbelief through the crowd. Have they ever seen fighting brothers before?

I punch Liam harshly, which makes him wince. His nose starts bleeding. He falls to the ground. I kick him out of the way and run up to the stage.

"What's y-your na-name?" the escort stutters in confusion. She thinks, I'm weird, I just know it. "It's Lazarus Namaro," I say. "NOOO!" I hear Liam shout. "I want to be in the games! I'm Liam Namaro! Pick me, please!"

"Well, rules are rules! Once a volunteer volunteers, a volunteer can't volunteer for a volunteer," the escort says. She repeated the word 'volunteer' more than I can remember. Suddenly, I see Jibberjabber flying around the square. What the heck?

**Goodbyes: **Jadyn's friends come to see Jadyn; they are very proud of her bravery. Everybody comes to see Rella, but Lily doesn't say anything to her. Honey and Morgan cry into each others next, praying that she will stay alive. Maximus's parents come in and cheer and laugh, probably appealing to others as pyscho. Winni and Ayde see Horris, Ayde begging him to stay and play with him. Liam comes and punches Lazarus in the face.


	3. Bloodthirsty

**Flashy's POV: **I wake up, my shiny blong hair in my face. I whip it away, making it brush across Luzy's face. "Flashy, don't do that, please," Luzy says. I roll my eyes and ignore her. My twin sister is a total nerd.

I skip out of bed and look in my closet. "Wow, choices choices..." I say, skimming through all of the drab outfits. "Aha!" I shout once I find the perfect one. Silver dress and high heels. Silver earrings. Silver make-up. Perfection.

"Flashy, can I borrow your make-up?" Luzy says, her voice shaky. She admires me, but i look down on her. "No, this is all new! I don't want your nerd germs on it!" I shout. I whip my hair in her face again. Luzy mumbles something, but I can't understand her.

I accidently knock over a picture of my parent's wedding. The glass frame shatters into pieces.

"Mom! Dad! Luzy crushed your wedding photo!" I yell, smirking at Luzy.

My parents come furiously up the stairs and go into our room. They threaten Luzy, but she beggs them. I laugh. So immature.

I apply my make-up and put on some shiny lip-gloss. This day is going to be perfect.

As we approached the door, my parents, Maya and Wiresson, made sure I would look fine. "Wow, honey! What a devine dress!" Maya exclaims as I twirl around. "Great heels, too! And the make-up and earrings...how ravishing!" Wiresson says, feeling the sparkly fabric of my dress. Then Luzy comes out in a grey sweater and plaid pants. "You look hideous!" Maya, Wiresson, and I say in unison. "Well atleast I don't have a freakish tattoo!" she screams in my face. I look down at my ankle. That golden tattoo has been there for as long as I can remember.

"Well then...let's go," I say, gesturing Maya and Wiresson to go ahead of me. Of course, I slam the door in Luzy's face.

**Anna's POV: **I wake up. The sun is shining. It's a beautiful day. I look beside me and see Amelia and Matilda. "Get up, guys!" I say and laugh. They wake up, smiling.

I go downstairs to choose my reapig outfit. It'll be a simple blue dress.

I sit at the table to eat breakfast. Matilda is throwing pancakes at Amelia. "Stop it," I say. They immediatly stop.

Finally, it's time to go. I wait for my parents to come as well.

As we walk out the door, I wonder what would happen if I was reaped...

**Jillian's POV: **I wake up, the color of red fading. I was dreaming about blood...am I really this bloodthirsty?

I hold in my secret as well as I can. Most people think I am serious and normal, but I'm not. I'm a bloodthirsty and drunk pyschopath.

I wobble out of my cot. My legs give out and I fall. I hold on to my bed rail to get up. My sister, Callian, wakes up. "Top of the morning to you, Jill," she says, getting out of her cot without a problem. "Top of the morning to you, Callian. Tell me, aren't those cruel reapings today?" I say, trying to keep my balance. "Yes, indeed, sister! Let's get a move on, shall we?"

I go into my closet and see a heap of wine and liquor. I push them out of the way silently, trying to not attract Callian's attention. I finally pick out a green sweater and black pencil skirt, perfect for my "serious" taste.

"Callian, what do you think of the games? Cruel?" I ask, but the answer is simple. "Horrible! This year, even worse! I feel really bad for those who're reaped..." she responds.

I pull out a pair of black high heels. It makes me 8 inches taller. I can't walk in these, but I can get Callian's support.

Suddenly, a bottle of liquor randomly falls out of the closet. "Jillian...what is that?" Callian asks, cocking her head in a weird way. "Um...it's medicine, medicine to...help me keep balance. You've noticed I've been quite wobbly lately," I lie.

Callian and I walk through the hall to the kitchen table. We have doughnuts with no frosting or sprinkles. Only dough. "Jillian, is that really medicine?" Callian asks, sipping her orange beverage. "Uh, yes it is, in fact," I say. I secretly take out a bit of wine from my sweater pocket and drink it. I feel woozy.

"I wonder what blood tastes like," I whisper so quietly that I can't even hear myself.

As we each take our last bite of doughnut, we head out the door. I feel like I'm going to puke. I start gagging, and Callian patts my back.

"Jillian, I know what that medicine is for," she says. Well, atleast she still thinks it's medicine.

**Cashmere's POV: **Today's the reaping, and today's also my birthday. I'm turning 15, but my twin, Canvas, is already 15.

Canvas is in his room right now with Crystal. Cream is in the bed beside mine. "Cream, get up. Today's the day," I whisper. She gets up and smiles. "Good morning, Cashy," she says. She's only 11 years old. She's older than her twin sister, Crystal. Crystal is kind of like Canvas, but not completely. Atleast Crystal isn't pysco.

**Canvas's POV: **I wake up, thinking of blood. Some people think I'm a psycopath, but I just think I'm 'bloodthirsty'.

My sister, Crystal, is sleeping silently in the bed next to me. For a moment, I wonder what her blood tastes like...this is exactly why people avoid me. I'm addicted to blood, and I dream of drinking it as well. I want to drink everybody's blood, including Cashmere, Cream, and even Crystal. I get out of bed and go to Crystal's bed. I want to yell at her to get up, but I don't. I lean over and take her arm...

**Cashmere's POV: **"STOP!" I yell. My psycopath of a brother, Canvas, was just attempting to drink Crystal's blood. By my scream, she wakes up.

Canvas runs up to me and pins me down. "Blood!" he says. He starts biting my neck. Cream comes in and screams. "You psycopath!" Crystal and Cream scream in unison. I nod. "Why are you bloodthirsty, Canvas? Since when?" I ask, but I know exactly why.

"You know how much I love the games. I watched it and saw how much people drank blood..." Canvas says. He tries to bite my neck again, so a slap him.

**Canvas's POV: **What's his problem? I get up and wipe my cheek. It's swolen from Cashmere hitting it. Cashmere, Cream, and I are walking to breakfast. Crystal is in bed, sulking about what just happened.

For breakfast, we have simple toast with butter. We drink water, but I want blood.

Finally, It's time to go. Crystal finally gets out of bed, but keeps a distance between us.

**Barron's POV: **I get up and see Tidus beside me. He's only 11, but he still loves the games. But I'm 22...and I also love the games.

The Hunger Games is a great way to get fame, fortune, and food. Atleast Tidus and I think so. I want to be in the games, so I'll volunteer. My name's gonna be in there only once because I'm over the age of 18...

I wake up Tidus. "Tidus, get up! The reapings are today!" I say quietly. He opens his big bright eyes and smiles. "Yay! I hoped I'm picked, Barron," he says. I laugh.

We go downstairs and I prepare breakfast. A bagel with cheese inside, wrapped in egg whites. "Yum," says Tidus as he licks his lips. I laugh this time.

I may seem caring and shy on the outside, but I'm evil and sly on the inside. Good thing Tidus doesn't know.

After breakfast, Tidus and I go to the front door. We're ready to go.

"Ready?" I ask. "Ready," Tidus says, nodding.

**Flashy's POV: **Is Luzy seriously crying because her finger was pricked? You've gotta be kidding me!

**Anna's POV: **"Matilda, it doesn't hurt," I say, flinching after my finger was pricked. She starts crying anyways. Oh boy...

**Jillian's POV: **_Remember, Jillian! Be serious and normal, this doesn't hurt..._I draw in a quick breath. That didn't really hurt after all.

**Cashmere's POV: **I don't even feel my finger being pricked because I'm distracted. Canvas is bloodthirsty...this can't go right!

**Canvas's POV: **"BLOOD!" I yell, creeping people out. They stare. I see my blood bellow my name on a piece of paper. "Can I take that paper home with me?" I ask. They ignore me. But this was one of my only chances! WHY?

**Barron's POV: **Tidus is okay, it doesn't hurt him. That means it won't hurt me.

**Flashy's POV: **Alright, this is it. Who will it be this year? Not me, I hope.

The funny-looking escort walks up on stage. She explains to us that three names will be selected from each reaping ball. That increases my chances...oh boy...

"Our female tribute is...Flashy Allison!"

I freeze. What? How can this be? I'm so confused. Peacekeepers come and drag me to the stage. I don't even try to resist, I can't. I can't move at all.

I spot my family in the crowd. Maya and Wiresson are in tears...and Luzy? She is, too.

**Anna's POV: **Flashy Allison...looks tough. Looks like a tough competition. I hope I'm not up against her...

"Anna Campell!" the escort announces. Matilda and Amelia are in tears. I feel like the universe just exploded...me and Flashy as the only survivors. I reluctantly walk up to the stage. "Um, I preffer to be called Anna Elizabeth Campell," I say. The escort nodds.

**Jillian's POV: **Flashy Allison looks like a natural murderer. And Anna Elizabeth Campell is just a...what's the word...WHIMP.

I look over to Callian. She seems okay. I hope neither of us are reaped, we both hate the games as you know...

"Callian Dills!" the escort yells. Callian is shocked, but she walks up to the stage anyways. "I volunteer for Callian!" I call. I run upstage. Callian looks relieved. I almost puke, I have that strange feeling again...

"What's your ame, sweety?" the escort asks. "I'm Jillian Dills," I say. The escort seems impressed. She just realized that we're sisters...

**Cashmere's POV: **So far, all of the tributes look tough...except for Anna. Canvas looks bloodthirsty, as usual. He'll volunteer, so I hope I'm not reaped...

"Cashmere Collins!"

Of course...I'm in the games. And even worse, with my twin brother.

**Canvas's POV: **"J-" "I volunteer for J!" I shout. I don't know who 'J-' is, but I know it starts with a 'J-'.

"I'm Canvas Collins," I say before anybody could ask. I realize I'm foaming at the mouth.

Finally, another chance to drink blood. This'll be perfect...especially being woth my brother.

**Barron's POV: **"Tid-" "I volunteer!" I shout. I hop up on stage. "Barron Selkirk," I say.

I look over to Tidus. He seems okay. And mom and dad look happy. They've wanted me to be in the games ever since, and their wish came true.

**Goodbyes: **Flashy says goodbye to her mother and father, and even huggs Luzy. Anna, Matilda, Amelia, and their parents all hug and give off a good cry. Callian comes in and thanks Jillian for saving her. Cream, Crystal, and their parents say goodbye to the twins, and Cashmere says a special goodbye to his girlfriend Sparkle. Barron bidds his family and friends a farewell.

**Yeah, yeah, all mushy and stuff. I really like writing Canvas, I'm good at doing crazy people. I think the next crazy person is from D9, idk. D4 coming soon!**


	4. Underestimated

**Sorry to the creator of Oysall Hilla, he doesn't have a POV in this :`(**

**Finley's POV: **I open my eyes; the sun almost blinding me. My hair glows in the light.

My bed is creaky, so I carefully crawl out of it. Why don't I want to be loud? Because mother might wake up and punish me for being so 'disturbing'.

I skim through my drawer and finally find a navy blue dress with yellow buttons. I look out my window and see my dog, Chuckles, already awake. I giggle, Chuckles makes me chuckle.

I go down to Allen's room. I harshly shake him awake. "Watch it, will ya?" he shouts. I shush him and point to mom's door. He nodds.

"Fin, shouldn't we just wake them up? It's 1:18, the reaping is in less than an hour," Allen whispers. I nod. "I call dibs on waking up dad!" I say. Allen rolls his eyes. Atleast he knows that dad loves me mostly, more than mom. They plan on getting divorced.

I shake dad awake. He opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of me. I look over to Allen.

"Mom! Get up!" he shouts. Mom opens her eyes alarmingly. "Get away from me, you worthless runt!" she yells. She hates everybody...except dad. She'd freak if she knew about the 'divorcing' plan.

We go through the hall to the kitchen. "Honey, please cook breakfast for our lovely children," mom says to dad. She's trying to get his affection, but I doubt that will work. And since when are we lovely children? I thought we were 'worthless runts'.

Dad makes Allen and I muffins and brings us two glasses of milk. "Thanks," Allen and I say in unison. Dad nodds and winks.

I know that Allen secretly hates me. Ever since we got Chuckles is when his 'wrath' started. He hates dogs and abuses Chuckles. I hate him, too. I hope I'm reaped so I won't be pitied by mom and Allen.

**Brandy Charnel's POV: **"Get up, Gypsy!" I say to my 18-year-old daughter. It's been the same every year...except this one. I've had to do something extra.

I silently walk into my baby's room. "Time to get up, Micedda," I say sweetly. Her eyes open and she giggles. "Mowma!" she yells. I laugh. So cute...

Gypsy burts into Micedda's room. "Whatever happened to 'Time to get up, Gypsy'?" she exclaims. Micedda shudders. I shush her. "Well, you're not a baby," I say, gesturing for Gypsy to get out. She rolls her eyes and sashays off into the imaginary sunset.

I pick Micedda up and dress her in a pretty pink dress with flowers. She looks like a dream...

I carry her out to the kitchen. She laughs a cute little baby laugh. Gypsy comes in a tube top with ocean designs and a flowy purple skirt with one side being short and the other being up to her feet. She also has ten inch golden heels.

"Gypsy, change into something more formal," I say. "No way! This is totally in style!" Gyspsy shouts twirling around. Oh, and she also has a bandana with a skull on it. And lots of golden bangles. One even says, 'I'm The Golden Girl...Deal With It'.

I just sigh and feed Micedda her cereal. She giggles.

Micedda is the onlt one actually from my family. Gypsy was adopted from District 1...sometimes I wish I never got her. And I'm pregnant now...I hope this new one won't be as harsh as Gypsy.

**Ariana's POV: **I get up and see Mako beside me. I shake him awake. "I'm up, Ari!" he yells. I laugh.

I look out the window and see the ocean. It's so beautiful...except it has one flaw: sharks. I'm scared to death of sharks. One tried to attack me when I was little, but my best friend saved me...

Running, I get to the kitchen. My parents are already there. They are making wheat bread with extra butter plus two small muffins plus a glass of water.

"G'morning, mom! G'morning, dad!" I yell. They nod. They've been so quiet lately.

I know why they're so sad. The reaping! To choose people to be in the Hunger Games, a fight to the death. But this year, anybody could be reaped, and 3 names will be chosen from the reaping ball.

They don't want me to be reaped, I know that for sure. And I don't want to bereaped, either.

I eat everything on my plate and then walk out the door. Reed Keller is waiting for me. "Hey, Reed," I say. "Hey, Ariana," he says back. Well...this is kinda sorta awkward...

**Charcleff's POV: **Uh oh. Today's the reaping, and it's worse than ever! 3 people will be picked from each District, any age!

I've hated the games ever since the incident. My mom was reaped in a games like this one a few years ago...anybody could be reaped. She got speared in the head by a bloodthirsty person. This is exactly why I avoid pyschos, one killed my mom...

I get out of bed and stroke my orange curly afro. _Still as curly as ever!_

I stop to look in the mirror. I see a 12 year old kid, orange afro and millions of freckles. Very short and puny-looking. That's what everybody thinks.

I pick out a checkered sweater-vest with ironed jeans and formal shoes. I look like a full 'gentleman' as my mom would've said. I miss my mom dearly, why did she have to die? I hope I'm reaped, just so I can die...

I go downstairs and se my dad. He's making me pancakes with extra butter and syrup...the only meal I've ever had since the incident.

I eat quickly, my nervousness takes over. I start flailing my arms and shouting, "RUN MOM! RUN!" and I get out of my seat and run around the room.

Maybe it's not nervousness...it may be just plain crazy.

**Logan's POV: **Today's the reaping...oh boy.

I love the Capitol, but I hate the Games. My father died in them just because of Gamemaker tricks. Atleast, if I'm reaped, my district will have faith in me.

I slip on a green tux with lots of buttons. I hate being covered up.

I push open the door and see Emma and Lauren, eating breakfast. They were supposed to wake me up.

"Lauren, Emma, why didn't you wake me up?" I yell. A 12 year old and 10 year old should be more mature. They start laughing. "Sorry 'bout that," Lauren says, winking at Emma. I glance at the clock. "Great! It's 1:50! Thanks a lot, guys," I say, kicking at a random object in front of me.

I quickly eat. It's 1:59, I'm so gonna be late!

"Mom, hurry!" I yell.

We run out the door as soon as the clock strikes 2.

**Finley's POV: **Why do they need people's blood for identification? Shouldn't they just ask for their names? Geez...

**Brandy's POV: **Micedda starts crying when her finger is pricked. Gypsy, of course, couldn't care less.

**Ariana's POV: **As they prick my finger, I take a glance at Reel. He looks relieved that none of us are hurt...yet.

**Charcleff's POV: **"Mom, does finger pricking hurt?" I would ask. "Well, it hurts less than being speared in the head," I imagine her saying. The thought makes me go crazy again. I miss my mom...

**Logan's POV: **"Ow! What is this thing?" Emma asks. "Shush, Emma! It's just finger pricking," I say, annoyed.

**Finley's POV: **"Dana McUre!" I watch as a girl, no older than 6, walks up on stage, crying. "I volunteeeeeeeeeer!" I shout, holding the 'E' for no apparent reason. "I'm Finley Crystal," I say. My dad is holding back tears. Mom and Allen couldn't care less.

**Brandy's POV: **"Micedda Charnel!" the escort announces. Peacekeepers pry her out of my hands. "Micedda! No!" I yell.

Gyspsy smiles. I hate her..."I volunt-" I say, but the escort was already drawing the last name.

**Ariana's POV: **"Ariana Price!" I freeze. Reel is in tears. I walk up solemnly, blank faced.

**Charcleff's POV: **"Charcleff Ferdeth!" I smile widely. Finally, I'll get to see my mom again!

**Logan's POV: **"Logan Geddes!" I look over to the other people in my district. They have faith in me. I walk up to the stage and pull up a fake smile.

The escort drew another name. "Oysall Hilla!" I spotted a middle-aged man, walking up to the stage. He also smiled fakely, or was it real...

**Goodbyes: **Finley's dad came and gave her cookies from the bakery. Brandy came and shouted about how she didn't volunteer. Reel saw Ariana and weeped. Charcleff didn't see anybody. Lauren and Emma cried for Logam. Oysall said bye to his family.


	5. Mixed Personalities

**Hazel's POV: **I wake up, screaming for my brother to run. I clench my hand onto my chest. I just had the dream...the dream where my brother dies in the games. I remember watching every moment of it...the knife, the spear, the blood, the screams...

My eyes want to close, but I can't let them. Nightmares will find me. I walk out of bed and open the closet.

I pick out a deep purple dress that fitts well. Also black flats. I comb my short blond hair, make it slicked back.

I walk through the hallway and see my parents. Mom comes over and huggs me tightly. "Good morning, sweetheart!" she says, kissing me on the cheek. I groan. They love me...I hate them.

I trip over a bump on the floor. My nose starts bleeding. Dad and Mom rush to my side, telling me that 'we'll get a bandade and an ice pack, it's all good!"

I roll my eyes. They're so immature.

With 5 bandades and 2 ice packs, it's finally time to eat breakfast. My parents give me 'whole grain gluten free Chewy Flakes'. They taste like puke.

Finally it's time to go. I run out the door. "Don't go too fast or you're trip and fall!" dad warns. Of course...

**Shadow's POV: **My black hair is in my face. I brush it off and see Meadow hovering over me. "Get outta bed, lazy!" she yells in my face. I moan and roll out of bed.

I get dressed and go dwonstairs. My family is already eating breakfast...there are only 5 plates. They forgot about me again!

"Mom! Dad! You forgot my breakfast!" I shout, even though we're in the same room. They don't even notice me. I roll my eyes and make myself a simple bagel.

I go up to my room to eat my bagel and turn on the little tv. It shows a baby being beheaded...ew.

Finally, it's time to go. I don't even bother to use the door, my family is using it already. It would be better to be unnoticed.

So I jump out the window and land next to the square. My friend and boyfriend are waiting for me there.

**Star's POV: **I wake up and frown. I should be frowning, it's reaping day. I'll feel bad for the six kids-or adults-who are reaped.

Lost in my thoughts, I roll off the bed and hit the floor. Now I have a MAJOR headache.

Stella comes in and drags me over to the kitchen table. Yeah, sometimes she's annoying.

"Star, can we please get a dog?" Stella beggs. But she knows my answer. "Absolutely not!" I snap. I'm entering 'Dark Star' mode.

Stella never asks me why, she's heard the answer a million times. A few years ago, our parents were attacked by wild dogs. Mom died by being mauled and dad died while trying to protect her. I was even there...I watched them die. My mother gave me a ring on her last breath. That's why I despise dogs, I'm even afraid of them. And Stella wasn't even there.

"Well, someone's grumpy today, hm?" Stella says while she makes us waffles. She's the cook of the family. Since our aunt is still asleep...yeah, our sunt lives with us.

I take one of Stella's waffles and sit down. I remember watching the games last year and a girl my age-who suprisingly looked just like me-was drowned by a big buff dude. If I'm reaped, I'd rather have that happen than being attacked by wild dogs.

**Kendell's POV: **I wake up, alarmed by the thought of today. The reaping...I have a good chance of being reaped, even though I'm over the age of 18.

My legs ache, so I just roll out of bed with a _thud_. It hurts walking...what's wrong with my legs?

I 'crawl' through the hall, lifting my legs up. My cousin, Kaitlyn, looks confused. "Ken...is there something wrong?" she asks. I nod. "Muh legs hurt," I say. She smiles.

For breakfast, we have bread and cheese that we "stole" from our neighboors. We're very poor aand our neighboors our very rich...see the connection?

I sit down next to Kaitlyn and eat my bread. "You nervous?" she asks. She's full of questions...but I have every answer. "Yeah, you?" I say. She nodds.

This cheese must be expired...

There's a sharp pain in my legs. I silently wince, Kaitlyn shouldn't know the pain I'm in.

I get up to go, my legs aching. Kaitlyn seems fine, as beautiful as ever. The vest I'm in is tight and it never fit well, but it's the only piece of clothing I have. As we go, Kaitlyn goes to be with her friends while I walk solo...but then my best friend, Magnolia, comes. I'm surrounded by females all my life.

When Kaitlyn was born, my mom and dad both died. My brother, Shaun, was assassinated. Then we went in care of our aunt, Bertha, but she was murdered. I wish to find another relative, it's hard to take care of ourselves.

**Caleb's POV:** I wake up and see Sun lying next to me. Bud and Willow are a few feet away. They're all asleep...except me.

I get out of my "bed", itching the giant scar on my face. They say scars last forever, but I say if you truly believe, the scar will disappear.

Some people think I'm dumb? What? I'm not dumb! I'm just relativily...not smart.

My familt lives on the streets and we're very poor. But I say if you truly believe, money will fall out of the sky and fall right into your filthy little hands.

I found my reaping clothes on the street: a baggy t-shirt and ripped jeans. I say if you believe, a sweater vest will find your way.

I have no friends, but I have a loving family. I have a twin sister named Sun, an older brother named Bud, and a younger sister named Willow. I say if you believe, your family will love you dearly. And since I believe, my family loves-

"Caleb! Quiet down! Your chasing away every living thing in Panem!" mom shouts.

She's still sleeping, probably having a dream. Then she wakes up, followed by the others. "Sorry, I was having the dream again," she says. Of course. The dream where I'm in the games with her.

**Hamerr's POV:** I wake up, my children and wife beside me. They're sleeping soundly. But when I fall out of bed, their eyes are wide open. "Morning, mommy! Morning, daddy!" my daughter, Leil, says. Kally giggles. Leil is only 6 and Kally is 4 months old. What a pretty family.

I slowly get up and go downstairs. I'm the one that prepares breakfast, so I must make it. I wonder if Leil and Kally would like alcohol...

Leil and my wife come downstairs, my wife carrying Kally. "Daddy, what is this stuff?" Leil asks, poking at my drink. "It's...um...stuff. Wanna try?" I say. "Sure!"

My wife holds back my arm and growls. She knows I'm alcoholic...why can't my kids be?

"Leil, that drink is for grown-ups, you shouldn't be drinking it," my wife says. She turns around and glares at me.

Finally, we're done with breakfast. We head out the door. I wish my wife didn't hold be back, I think Leil would love alcohol.

**Hazel's POV: **I look over to my best friend, Tori. Her finger was just pricked. She's about as tough as I am, so this shouldn't hurt.

**Shadow's POV: **I'd like one of those procking machines. I'd prick Meadow to death...

**Star's POV: **You already know what I'm gonna say. 'Atleast it doesn't hurt as much as being attacked by wild dogs.'

**Kendell's POV: **I feel bad for the younger kids. Doing a reaping at such a young age? The Capitol is so evil.

**Caleb's POV: **Well, as long as you believe, a zappy thing taking your blood away won't hurt.

**Hamerr's POV: **My wife is still glaring at me, she doesn't even feel her finger being pricked. Neither do I.

**Hazel's POV: **"Tori Zedrow!" the escort announces. I look over to Tori. She's sad...I need to volunteer.

"I volunteer for Tori!" I yell. Tori glares at me. Why is she mad? I saved her from being in a fight to the death!

"Oh, wow! A volunteer! What's your name, sweety?" she asks me. "Ha-Hazel L-London," I stutter. Suddenly, I regret this. My life is in danger.

**Shadow's POV: **"Shadow Daniels!"

I feel like I could punch somebody, but I hold back my anger. I know nobody will volunteer for me, nobody knows me. And my friends are to whimpy; they don't have the guts to save me.

"Any volunteers?" I wait...and wait...and wait...and wai- "No? Okay, let's move one," the escort says.

**Star's POV: **"Star Melodry!" I look over to Stella. She's on her knees, crying. Great, I'll be in a fight to the death against these other girls. One of them looks spooky...oh boy.

My aunt Gloria looks shocked, but her nor Stella will volunteer. I just know it.

**Kendell's POV: **Thank goodness! Kaitlyn wasn't reaped, so she's safe. She's only 10, so she won't have to worry about this for 2 years. All is perfect. Fi-

"Kendell Stone!" the escort yells. What? I can't believe this. Kaitlyn looks like she's about to cry. I walk up with a blank expression. I know nobody will volunteer, unless I have a relative lurking around somewhere...

**Caleb's POV: **"Caleb Blax!"

"NOOOO!" I yell. I can't control myself. I run away from the square. I head for home, but the Peacekeepers catch me. They drag me up to the stage.

"I don't wanna die! Help!" I yell. "Please volunteer!"

Nobody in the crowd seems interested, not even my family. The escort doesn't even ask for volunteers, she knows it will never happen.

**Hamerr's POV: **"Hamerr Jorre!" the escort says. I start crying. What, you've never seen an alcoholic man cry before?

I walk up to the stage. My wife doesn't even seem sad, but my kids are bawling.

"Any volunteers?" Nobody's gonna volunteer. My family is all girls, it can't happen. "No? Okay! Now, congratulations to our District 5 tributes! Please shake hands," the escort tells the audience. We all shake hands. One person has a very type grip and very big muscles. Kendell, I think? Yeah, he looks like he could win.

**Goodbyes: **Tori was furious that Hazel volunteered, but said goodbye anyways. Shadow's best friend and boyfriend come in, all bawling. Stella cries in Star's arms, it's very emotional. Kendell bids Kaitlyn a farewell, and they both cry. Caleb's family comes in and hugs him like crazy. Hamerr's kids cry all over him, and all his wife did was say 'Bye, I hope you come home.'

**Yeah, emotional. And from D1, George isn't a blood bath. District 6, 7, and 8 coming soon!**


	6. More Than Siblings

**Hey, this'll be a little different. I have 3 siblings, 2 female and 1 male. So it will be the 2 females and then the male, and the the next female ect...**

**Golda's POV:** Jula and Kero are in their rooms, sleeping. But I'm wide awake. I hate Jula, but I love Kero. He's the only brother I'll ever get. Jula is mean and hating while Kero is nice and funny. And me? I'm smack dab in the middle.

Being the youngest of the 3 stinks. But I'm the best at using weaponry. Jula can sass people to death, literally. And Kero once found weapons at the basement and kept it a secret so we could train.

**Jula's POV: **I'm faking sleep. I can hear my rotten sister, Golda, in the kitchen. Yeah, I hate her. She thinks she's so perfect since she's liked better by my whole family.

I get out of bed and into the kitchen. I pass by a door that Kero will never let me go through...should I do it when the reapings are done? Maybe. I won't be reaped...atleast I don't think so. I walk past it, brushing the door. It feels new...maybe because I never felt it before. Golda sees me and glares. I roll my eyes. She's such a nit wit...grr.

**Kero's POV: **Golda and Jula...they're awake. I love Golda, she's my favorite in the whole entore family. But Jula, on the other hand, is a mean jerk. I never let her go into the basement where Golda and I train...but should I? I might.

I go out to the kitchen. Golda and Jula are eating doughnuts, they saved me one as well. I dig in. Jula keeps glaring at me. Yeah, I'll never let her into the basement. Ever.

**Onyx's POV: **I wake up to the sound of birds chirping. Some of them come into my "home" and I give them seeds. Yeah, a "home". I live in an abandoned trailor car. This is where I can hide myself from people...that's right, I'm District 6's most wanted. I've broken rules many times, but nobody can catch me. I'm wanted because I'm a murderer...I bomb everything.

It's very sunny today. There isn't a cloud in the sky. I put on a pink sweater with ripped jeans and a flower headband...with my short red hair held back in a ponytail. I'm a master of disguise, this is how I get away. I'm also very sly and sneaky...likes what's her face? From the 74th Hunger Games? Oh yeah, Foxface. You could say I'm 'fox-like' with my light red hair and shiny green eyes. I guess I am a little.

For breakfast I gnaw on a small piece of burnt toast. I don't have any food. Another reason I'm wanted is because I steal people's food.

I get out of the trailor car and run to the square. If anybody saw me, I'd be dead for sure. I know that many Peacekeepers will be there, which worries me.

**Jason's POV: **My wife Amelia is sleeping, hugging me. She was nervous last night, nervous for the reaping. I wanted to be in the games, but everybody volunteered for me. I won't let the games mock me this year! I'll volunteer! My name will only be in there once, what are the odds of being reaped? If I am reaped, it'll be a miracle. Nobody will volunteer for a middle-aged goner!

I shake Amelia awake. She sees me and frowns. "Jason, please don't volunteer, or I'll kill you before you're even killed in the first place," she threatens. I laugh. I know she's joking. She doesn't have the guts to...do anything, I guess. We get up and get dressed. Then we go through the hall to the kitchen. I cook a piece of toast and spread jam on it. I repeat with another one, for my wife. I set them on the table. Amelia looks mad. "Toast again? Jason, you need to buy more food." "I can't afford it, deal with it," I snap. Amelia looks frightened now. Gutless Amelia.

**Devon's POV: **I get up and see Heather sleeping. Jules is in her room, but she'll wake up eventually. "Heather! Get up!" I yell. She wakes up, screaming, "Where's the beef?" I can hear Jules getting up in her room. She hates being disturbed. I hear her groan and see her go to the kitchen. Sometimes, Jules hates us. It's uncommon to have a baby at the age of 59, but it happened to Heather. We've been married for 47 years. We're both 70, and Jules is only 17. Yeah, awkard family.

I go to the kitchen and see Jules. "Omigosh! I was sleeping!" she yells at me.

She rolls her eyes. I apologize, but Jules ignores me.

I get leftover pie from dinner last night for breakfast. Heather and I dig in, but Jules picks at it like a freak. Jules is just that way.

**Golda's POV: **"Jula, you're such a whimp!" I say. Jula is holding on to her finger like it's her precious baby. Seriously?

**Jula's POV: **I have every reason to be hurt right now. That pricking thing zapped me and malfunctioned and zapped me really hard! But I must look like a freak...

**Onyx's POV: **"Hey, it's Onyx Attilia!" I hear people say. They point at me. I'm so distracted that I don't even feel my finger being pricked.

**Kero's POV: **Golda is screaming at Jula to shut up and deal with it. I can't help but laugh. So childish...

**Jason's POV: **_I volunteer. Yeah, I'm gonna volunteer. I practiced on talking fast, Jason. Jason can do this!_

**Devon's POV: **"Jules, come on!" I yell. She winces. "Ouch!" she screeches.

**Golda's POV: **"Golda Jeil!" our escort announces. I freeze. W-was that m-me? I can't believe it. I look over to Jula. She smirks. I growl at her.

I walk up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" I look desperatly at Jula. She rolls her eyes and mouths 'no'. "No? Okay then, let's keep going." I glare at Jula. She knows how much I hate her now!

**Jula's POV: **Heh, that serves her right. I just want to rub it ine her face an-"Jula Jeil!" the escort says. I take a deep breath. Stupid karma! I should've volunteered. "Somebody please help me!" I yell. I won't budge. "Please volunteer!" I say. Peacekeepers come and drag me away. I kick and scratch, but it won't help. Nobody will volunteer for me. Golda smirks at me...that little witch!

**Onyx's POV: **So those are the tributes? They look puny. But the one on the right, Golda, seems better. Jula looks like a whimp. I suddenly realize that if I'm in the games, the competition would be easy. Plus, if I won, I'd have fame, fortune, and more food!

"Onyx Attilia!" the escort says, clicking her heels together. I walk up to the stage. "Hey, that's the girl!" I hear someone shout. People join in. The escort sushes them, but it won't work. It's already an honor to be standing up here...now the audience has to make it worse?

**Kero's POV: **No! This can't be happening! Golda is in the games with Jula. And Onyx...she took half of our food a few nights ago. I knew it was her, nobody in District 6 would've done such an evil thing.

"Avery Blade!" I see a boy that's 10 years old walk up to the stage. He's crying. "I volunteer!" I shout. "Kero Jeil," I say. I'll be able to protect Golda now.

**Jason's POV: **"Jason Kinner!" the escort says. I curse quietly. Why didn't it happen when I was 12 or 18? WHY? "I volunteer!" a random guy shouts. He runs up to the stage, but I punch him in the face, making him unconcious. "No! No volunteers!" I growl. The audience looks frightened, but I don't care.

**Devon's POV: **"Devon Sears!" I growl and make a fist. I start stomping, unable to control myself. Heather is crying and Jules seems embarrassed. But this is an outrage! I hate the Capitol and I always will!

**Goodbyes(this will be longer)**

**Golda's: **Golda's parents come in and cry their eyes out. "Golda! Why didn't I volunteer! WHY?" her mom bawls. She cries into her husbands neck. They all hug and bid a nice farewell.

**Jula's: **Her parents come in, but don't even bother to cry. They just hug and encourage Jula to win. Jula is bugged though and starts crying. "Why don't you care, mom and dad? You think Golda's all perfect and I'm just a whimp! Nobody cares! I'll just go out there and DIE and you won't even care!" Jula yells. Her parents then start crying, but this only lasts for a second until the Peacekeepers come in.

**Kero's: **The same as Golda's, but it's just crying. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Onyx's: **Nobody comes to see Onyx. They all despise her, she has no friends or family. Suddenly, Onyx feels ashamed and starts crying. She thinks that this will never end and no one will care if she dies.

**Jason's: **Jason's wife hugs him and they both cry. But she smacks him upside the head for punching a random dude for no reason.

**Devon's: **Heather cries like a baby into Devon's neck. Jules just hugs him and says goodbye.


	7. Gamekeepers Thoughts

_**ATTENTION! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! **_**Who sent in the following tributes: Aero Jeen, Dahlia Jardine, Henri Hade, Nitya Long, Storm Nightfall, Marrto Pail, Emilia North, Asa Star, Violet Bloom, Zack Dieter, Lila Sifer, Katyl McCarthur, Kira Davis, Dust Hawire, Kern Rollo, Anise Harrington, Milton Siff. If you sent one of these to me, PM me immediatly!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

Gamekeeper's POV: Heh, this is going to be a year to remember.

I've seen all of the tributes papers, and lots of them..._appeal _to me.

District 1...that career girl, Britton...seems like someone good to kill off. And those brother and sister, Spiral and Joel. Only one can win, so I think both should die.

District 2...Jadyn Delarosa. Hm, looks like a tough one. And the bird guy...Lazarus, is his name. He's so dumb...I love it.

District 3...Flashy Allison, eh? Seems special. Looks like she can make a lot of blood _if you know what I mean..._

District 4...Finley Crystal. So...weird. Awkward and such...ah, the blood!

District 5...that Star Melodry girl. Her parents died by wild dogs, eh? Well I'll just add that to the game design...

District 6...Onyx Atillia. I've heard of her, that wanted girl. I think I can add something of her interest...eh?

District 7...Tinder Attwood. She's only 7, one of the youngest. She'd be an easy kill...or not?

District 9...Harvey Bethel. Yes, he just wants to die. Perfect...

District 10...Violet Bloom. I've heard that she can scowl someone to death. Is that so?

District 11...Ribbon Lakey. She doesn't seem eleven years old, more like seven or eight.

District 12...Firenna Jamori, I heard she's one of the fighters, too. Heh, I need to play a trick on her.

District 13...Poppy Katall. She looks weak. I can put in some poison to the arena...

Now, this should be an interesting year. I've been working on the arena for a long time, and it's almost finished. This should make 77 people die in less than a week, or maybe more if they are skilled.


	8. Pain Will Be Noticed

**Tinder's POV: **"No!" I say as I awaken from a nightmare-filled sleep. It was about my deceased father again; he died of crippling illness last year.

I get out of bed and look out the clear glass window. My best friend, Paisley, is waiting for me. I quickly get dressed in an overall dress with a white cream shirt and my curly blond hair held in a tight, long ponytail.

Paisley is waving to me. Her smile lights my day, but it hasn't yet. Nothing can cheer me up on reaping day. I fake smile and wave back, and then gesture her that I'll be outside in a second. For a seven year old, I'm pretty smart. I go to the next room and wake up Hunter, Yule, and Caleb. In my room, Raiyna, Lilla, and Elise are still asleep. They're my older sisters.

I decide to go in there and wake them up anyways. The reaping is in two hours, and we must make sure that we are prepared. "Raiyna! Lilla! Elise! Rise and shine!" I shout. Their eyes open instantly with a look of anger.

"What was that for?" Raiyna screams.  
"Tinder, don't be so annoying!" Lilla yells.  
"Let's just go back to bed," Elise says calmly, but the others ignore.

I can tell that this day will go on forever.

**Aven's POV: **It's the reaping, where the cruel Capitol people choose two innocent people to perish. But this year, the stakes are high. It's six from each district, six...

I clumsily walk out of bed and shake Tate awake. "Peony, get up," I say impatiently. Her eyes fly open and she scowls at me. Tate is my little brother, the baby of the family. He's so cheerful and sweet...unlike me. I'm awkward and unnoticed. Peony feels awkward around me, like a popular kid next to a nerd. I know she wants to like me...but she doesn't know how.

The bed next to mine is empty. Asp used to sleep there...oh Asp! He died six years ago in the games, a slow and painful and gruesome death. No, I don't blame the tribute that killed him. I blame the stupid Capitol.

I take my elastic and put my dull blond hair in a tight ponytail. I dress into a pale blue dress over a white shirt and slip on worn out flats.

Tate skips to the small little kitchen. Peony walks to it, but cringes when she passes me. Oh Peony, why won't you talk to me? I wake up mom and dad. Dad ignores me, but mom wakes up. She's the only one that really cares about me. And, of course, I care abouther the most. My dad always ignores me since he has a busy job in the fields. But he loves Tate and Peony.

My mom has an unknown illness that may kill her. Doctors have not found a cure for it, so she is i danger of death.

I skipped breakfast. I'm not hungry at all.

Finally, it's time to leave. My mom decided to come out of bed to the reaping. It's the first time she's gotten up in...months-no, years.

**Kelli's POV: **"Kelli, it's time to get up," I hear my father say gently. I open my huge green eyes. "Dad!" I yell. He hasn't been home in a month, he's always cutting down trees at his job. Dad picks me up and twirls me around; I laugh. I love him so much!

I skip out of bed and look in my closet. So many pretty dresses!

I dress in a pale blue dress with a white sweater and white flats. And, to add a fancy touch, a white sun hat with a black ribbon.

Dad carries me to the kitchen were my big sister, Pansi, is cooking breakfast. "Hey," Pansi says as she stuffs waffles in the microwave. "Hi!" I reply. Pansi is always so...what's the word? Oh yeah, dull. She never hangs out with me and all she ever says is "Hey".

Pansi sets three plates of waffles onto the table. I sit down and gobble them up. Yummy! Pansi doesn't talk at all, and eats one piece at a time. Heh, she's never talked that much. "Pansi, don't you want to..." dad says. Pansi nods and gets up. She grabs my hand and pulls me outside. Wow...I guess I'm going.

**Eric's POV: **I get up to the sound of Bradley crying. He's my little brother, he turns one today. It's weird that he was born on the reaping day, it's always hard to go to the reaping with him around. I get out of bed and just get out some normal clothes to wear. Mom and dad are in the kitchen feeding Bradley. I walk outside and my parents put on a fake smile. "H-hi, Eric," mom says. Dad nods. I just grin and sit down to eat my single sausage. We always have lack of food. We're sometimes really poor. Suddenly, my uncle bursts into the room. "Hey, Eric," he says. I wave, expressionless.

I get up from the table and go brush my hair. When I'm done, I just leave. I don't even wait.

My friend Brian is waiting for me. "Hey, Brian," I say glumly. "Uh...hi." I'm feeling sick, thinking about blood. It just makes me dizzy...

**Cassius's POV: **I wake up and scratch my brown hair. _...Itchy_

Today's the reaping, and I really want to be reaped! Thank you, Capitol, for adding this wonderful twist so I can be reaped! If not, I'll volunteer. Practically _nobody _in District Seven volunteers anymore, so this may be my chance!

I dance out of bed and go to the kitchen. My mother is preparing breakfast. She is the most _wonderful _cook. My dad is being a peacekeeper right now, so it's just me, mom, and my brother. My brother **loves **to tease me, but I don't know why.

After I eat breakfast, I waltz out the door and head to the square. I just really want to be in the games!

**Henri's POV: **Charcole and Nikor shake me, constantly yelling for me to get up. "I'm up! I'm up! Geez," I say with a giggle. I glance at the clock. _1:00 PM. _Yes, they woke me up just at the right time.

Today's the reaping...the escort draws two names from the reaping balls, and those people participate (by participate I mean fight to the death) in the Hunger Games.

I hop out of bed and go to the kitchen. Charcole does breakfast, my parents are doing their jobs as lumberjacks.

Charcole sets down waffles for me and I thank him. I wolf them up and go to the door.

**Tinder's POV: **What's this called again? A pricker?  
**Aven's POV: **I watch as Tate gets his finger pricked. So helpless and small...  
**Kelli's POV: **"Dad, what just happened?" I ask. "They took blood from you by pricking your finger." I flick my toungue in disgust. BLOOD?  
**Eric's POV: **"B-Blood..." I almost faint. Blood makes me...dizzy...  
**Cassius's POV: **I just want to get to the dang reaping!  
**Henri's POV: **I've done this for two years and I still don't know why they prick people's fingers.

**Tinder's POV: **"Tinder Attwood!"

I freeze. My other siblings look at me in worry. I slowly hobble up to the stage with a blank expression. No...this can't be happening...

**Aven's POV: **Aww, that poor little Tinder girl looks like she's only seven. I feel really bad for h-

"Aven Rugrove!"

I look up in shock. Since I'm not going up, peacekeepers drag me up to the stage. My turn to deset my family and leave a scar...maybe now my pain will be noticed.

My family is crying and calling out my name, but I ignore them

**Kelli's POV: **So those are the...what are they called? Oh yeah, tributes. Poor Tinder is really young...and Aven looks really sad.

"Kelli Jenson!"

I stare at my dad in worry. W-Was that me? What's gonna happen to me? Peacekeepers come and drag me to the stage. "NO! Daddy!" I yell. He's calling out my name. I'm literally thrown onto the stage. I know nobody will volunteer for me, not even Pansi...

**Eric's POV: **"Bradley Cromwell!"

T-That's my little brother. A peacekeeper pries him out of my mom's arms. No...not him.

"Any volunteers?" the escort asks. "Me! I volunteer!" I shout, and run up to the stage. Bradley is placed back in mother's arms.

"State your name, sweety!"

"E-Eric Cro-Cromwell," I stutter. Well, atleast I have a chance...

**Cassius's POV: **"Cassius Caesar!"

I smile and skip onto the stage. Yes!

I was going to volunteer anyways...

**Henri's POV: **"Henri Hade!"

My brothers stare at me, blank faced. I stomp up to the stage angrily. "You stupid escort! The Capitol is just full of blockheads, ddi you know that? They created these games for pure torture, and that's that! Why don't you just rip off your fake wig and tell us all the truth, eh?"  
The escort looks frightened. "Well...c-congratulations to our DIstrict Seven tributes! Please shake hands."

**Yeah, no more goodbyes. Now, no more morning stuff. No more pricking. Now it'll just be the reaping, and that's that.**


	9. One Of Them Will Die

**Yeah, this is just the reapings. I lost most of the tribute's forms, plus this way is quicker so the games will start quicker. I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

_**Sapphire's POV**_

Turk and I are in the square, watching the clip about the rebellion. _BOOORING!_

Then the mayor comes and reads the Treaty of Treason. _BOOORINGER!_

Okay, this is just plain boring. I think of going right up to Turk and saying, "Let's just go already! Waste of time!"

I can't wait for when this is ov-

"Sapphire Skyfort!" What the...

I walk up to the stage, blank faced. Turk looks longing. Poor Turk...

_**Nitya's POV**_

A girl, really short but looks like a teen, was just reaped. Sapphire...I've heard that she has a twin brother named Turquoise.

"Nitya Long!" the funny looking lady shouts. My eyes open widely. No! I'm only seven! Don't take me away!

I reluctantly walk up to the stage with a fake smile. _I can get sponsors this way..._

Nobody will volunteer for me. Nobody has the guts to do it. Clearly.

_**Marcell's POV**_

So here are the persons...

Sapphire Skyfort. Really tiny...hmm...

Nitya Long. I think I know her, she's two years younger than me. She's seven.

I wonder who the next person will be. If it's me, I think I'll win! After all, I never lose!

"Marcell Owens!" I skip up to the stage with a _real _smile. Most people think that it's fake...

_**Meer's POV**_

Heh. Puny little girls. Alll of them are puny. Of course I know all of them...I know everybody. I've pulled pranks on atleast everybody...

I really want to be in the games. I can kill anyone, maybe even all seventy eight of them!

I'll volunteer for anyone, I really want to...

"Mikal Jarcovski!" the escort shouts. That's my five year old brother. He cries as he walks up to the stage.

"I volunteer for Mikal!" I exclaim, and run up to the stage with a smile.

"Name?" the escort asks. "Meer Jarcovski!" The escort smiles. "Well, that must've been you're brother! Moving on, then!" she says.

_**Turquoise's POV**_

Oh no...Fire is up there. We can't be seperated...we just can't.

_Please be me, please be me, please be me, please be m-_

"Turquoise Skyfort!" I smile and walk up to the stage. Fire looks releaved. Yes, we won't be seperated!

Wait. We won't be seperated...but atleast one of us has to die.

_**Marrto's POV**_

So...these are the tributes. PAH-SHAW! Pathetic. I swear, if I was there, I'd kill all of them.

I think people want me to be reaped. They think I'm annoying...I may have a wee problem with correcting people. Please, it's just my instinct to do it!

"Marrito Pail!" I look around for someone named Marrito. I finally realize it's me, but she said my name wrong...

I walk up to the stage. "Correction! My name is pronounced _Marrto_." The whole crowd groans and my father scowls. What's their problem?


	10. The Girl With the Freak Out

_**Audrena's POV**_

This is so scary! I don't want to be reaped, nuh uh! I'm afraid of everything!

The movie about some kind of rebellion starts. Ack! Death!

Then the mayor reads the Treaty of...something. Dark Days...I'm afraid of the dark!

Finally, the creepy looking lady walks up to the stage. Creeper! I mean, who uses that much make up?

She plucks a piece of paper out of the reaping ball. I feel bad for the person who's reap-

"Audrena Mars!" EEK! THAT'S ME! I start screaming and try to run away, but the peacekeepers catch me. "No! I don't wanna die! I'M TOO YOUNG!" I shout.

Great, nobody will volunteer for me...

_**Emilia's POV**_

That girl...I think I know her. Everybody calls her Audrey. She was freaking out! I actually feel really bad for her. But I've never really talked to her.

The escort picks out another name. "Emilia North!"

I'm practically frozen. N-No, I don't want to be reaped. But I don't want to make a scene...

I slowly walk up to the stage, expressionless. I don't know about this, I'll probably be dead very early.

_**Asa's POV**_

Hmm...those are some interesting tributes. I glance over at Rolleo...hopefully none of us will be reaped.

The escort picks out a name.

"Asa Star!" T-That's me...

"Asa! Run!" Rolleo yells. I ignore him. I can barely hear his yelling over my crying.

I was just reaped...I'm dead for sure.

_**Harvey's POV**_

Heh. All of those girls are whimps. The one that freaked out is sobbing, head in her hands.

I really want to die! I have no family, so I want to be reaped. If not, I'll volunteer.

The Capitol woman plucks out a piece of paper that holds the future...

"Hornet Hanson!" Danget! Oh wow, Hornet is just a newborn.

"I volunteer for Hornet!" I shout and walk up to the stage. "Harvey Bethel."

_**Wrake's POV**_

I am very grateful for Harvey Bethel. He saved my great granchild who was recently born.

Hopefully, none of my other family members will be reaped.

"Wrake Hanson!" That's me...I hobble up the stage, my cane supporting me. My daughter and son are crying, and so are all of my other family members. They know that my time has come...

_**Tommy's POV**_

A really old man was just reaped. Man, I would be scared to death if I was reaped! Plus, all of the boys on the stage are...old...

The creepy-looking lady swirls her hand around the reaping ball and finally picks out a name.

_Not me, not me, not me...not me!_

"Tommy Cartwal!"

I start to cry. No! I don't want to die! I'm just...too young! "No!" I yell as peacekeepers drag me up to the stage. I continue to cry. What just happened!


	11. On The Bright Side

**Sorry that I'm rushing through, the games are so exciting! I wrote ahead...go ahead and shun me *shuns self* hahaha. So...here's 10. And don't blame me if I got your tribute's facts wrong, most forms were deleted because stories are being deleted by...people of some read it, I'm boreding you.**

_** Violet's POV**_

I have no idea what's going on. Mommy and daddy made me get up early and get dressed really pretty. But why?

A funny looking lady walks up onto the stage. My parents say that she's from a plaace called the Cipital...

She goes to a giant fish bowl filled of paper scraps. Why?

"Violot Bloom!" she says. That's me! But she said my name wrong...

What do I do now? People in white suits and helmets drag me to the stage. "Look, creepy lady. If you ain't gonna say my name right, don't say it at all! It's _Violet Bloom_," I yell.

The creepy lady looks scared. Of me?

_**Sharlette's POV**_

Poor li'l girl, she's only six. I feel really bad for her, being six and all. But really, people complain less when she's not around. So...

The funny looking lady picks out another name from the reaping ball.

"Sharlette Moon!"

I hold back heavy tears. But on the bright side, if I win, more food will come to my poor little District. My family is crying in the crowd, and suddenly I lose. I start crying heavily.

I don't want to die, not just yet...

_**Freuna's POV**_

Oh my gosh! Poor little kids...a tear streams down my cheek. Violet is only six and Sharlette is seven! No...

The escort pulls another piece of paper out of the reaping ball.

"Freuna Cleff!"

I take a deep breath and walk up tp the stage with a solemn face. My family is crying even more...

I feel terrible!

_**Zack's POV**_

Heh. Poor little girls. So young...good thing Jasmine is safe. Jasmine is my best friend.

No, Jasmine and I have _**no **_fluff!

The escort heads over to the other reaping ball with every man's name in the District.

_Not me, not me, not me..._

"Zach Dieter!" That's me. Zach Dieter. Age seventeen. Jasmine is in the audience, crying. My parents couldn't care less...

_**Brutus's POV**_

All of the people so far are miserable. Poor Freuna, we're friends and neighbors...

I want to know how my grandson, Cassius, is doing in District Seven. I hope he isn't reaped!

The escort pulls out another name.

"Brutus Caesar!" T-That's me...this may be the last time I'll ever see my family.

_**Octavian's POV**_

No! Freuna! And Brutus, he's a good friend...now I hope I can be with Freuna...my twin sister.

"Octavian Cleff!"

I walk up to the stage, blank faced. Freuna sighs heavily, and we hug.

**THUMBS DOWN! *shuns self* Oh, and sorry if I'm rushing...GAMES! And I can't PM anymore, so just review...**


	12. Filled With Tears

_**Lila's POV**_

I'm standing in the square, sweating with nervousness. I hope I'm not reaped. If I am, I'll practically die!

The escort waltzes up onto the stage, weird as usual. She has light purple skin with very long rainbow eyelashed.

She reaches into the reaping ball. Please don't be me...it won't be me, right?

"Lila Sifer!" the escort shouts. My eyes should be bulging out of my sockets.

I start crying heavilyy, and so do my family members. Peacekeepers drag me to the stage.

No, what am I gonna do...

_**Katyl's POV**_

Lila...I've heard of her! Wow, she was acting like a baby up there! Not being rude, but...

The escort pulls out a name. "Katyl McKarthur!"

I sigh and walk up to the stage. I-I don't know what to say...I'm confused...

_**Ribbon's POV**_

The big and scary escort sighs and picks out another name.

I don't want it to be me, I'm too young and...and helpless...

"Ribbon Lakey!" Oh no. No no no no no no no!

I start crying wildly and so does my family. I'm going to die, I just know it...

_**Flame's POV**_

I'm so confused. I don't know what's going on. Three girls just went on to the big stage and are crying. Why war they crying?

Mommy and daddy look worried from war I can see them. Why war they crying?

The giant funny looking girl goes over to another giant fishy bowl.

"Flame Creen!" she says. What am I suwwowsed to do? Mommy and daddy are crying, so I start crying. Scary men come and pull me to the big stage.

_**Dennis's POV**_

Oh no! Not Flame! He's my little cousin. And I'm sure he'll die early.

Why didn't you volunteer, Dennis! Your cousin's life is on the line an-

"Dennis McKarthy!" the escort says, over a crying Flame.

I hesitate for a moment, but then walk up to the stage. I'm shocked. Great. Atleast now Flame will have someone to die with...

_**Alden's POV**_

Heh. What babies. So worthless...all of them on the stage right now will probably die in the first few seconds. I feel like laughing, but I hold it back. I don't want to seem rude...

My parents are in the back. They look confident in me. Of course they are, I've been training for the Games for a long time...

The escort picks out the last name. _Me, me, me, me..._

"Alden Krashan!" I smileand run up to the stage. Nobody volunteers...yay!  
My parents give me a thumbs up. They know I'll win, I can kill anyone without a problem.


	13. The One and Only Volunteer

**After this just one more reaping and then we get to go to the interesting stuff!**

_**Firenna's POV**_

I stand in the square, waiting for the reaping to just...start. I want to be reaped, I want to die. My life isn't happy at all. I live in a small shack made of sticks with no family. I only have one friend named Maria Candris. My life is a total wreck. I just want to die, be stabbed in the heart or pushed off a cliff. Either way, I just want to perish. The escort comes in, wearing silly Capitol clothes..._of course_. She bows and goes to the first reaping ball. I hope my name is chosen, if not I'll volunteer...usually volunteering is extinct in District Twelve. Well I guess it'll come back to life today...

"Maria Candris!" the escort calls. I see a tear stream down Maria's face as she walks up the steps to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" There is a moment of silence. "I-I volunteer!" I shout and run up to the stage. "Your name?" "F-Firenna Jamori," I stutter.

I see Maria bacl in the crowd crying. Why, I just saved her life.

_**Kira's POV**_

S-Someone just volunteered? That hasn't happened in...twenty five years! Longer than I lived, I'm only twelve...

The escort plucks out another name. Dear god, please don't be me!

"Kira Davis!" she shouts. I gulp as a tear runs down my face. No...I'm gonna die.

I walk up to the stage and stand next to Firenna. I bet she's planning a billion ways to kill me...she looks sly.

_**Biskit's POV**_

So two girls have been reaped so far...one of them being a volunteer. Just like my mom, Katniss, when she volunteered for her little sister...but her little sister is dead.

The escort takes another name out of the reaping ball.

"Biskit Mellark!"

I take a deep breath and start walking up to the stage, slowly. My mom and my dad, Peeta, are crying. So is my brother, Cinnick **(A/N: Cheap! Cinnick equals Cinna and Finnick...)**.

_**Dust's POV**_

All of the people up there are miserable...but I couldn't care less. I really only care about myself, no one else.

The escort walks to the other reaping ball and picks out a piece of paper.

"Dust Hawire!"

I roll my eyes and walk up to the stage. Hmm...

_**Kern's POV**_

I hate this reaping. I hate everything about every reaping. How poor people die just for food...despicable.

The escort chooses the second to last tribute.

"Kern Rololo!" she says. I groan. "It's Kern Rollo!" I shout as I walk up to the stage.

Great, nobody will volunteer for me now.

_**Coaltyn's POV**_

That Kern guy has a bad attitude. I hope he doesn't last long...

The escort pick out the...last...name...

"Coaltyn Dennes!"

I gasp, and every eye is on me. I inhale deeply and walk up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?"

_Please, please volunteer! I'm just a helpless ten year old with lots of friends, help m-_

"No? Well, crongratulations to our District Twelve tributes! Please shake hands."

_Poo!_


	14. Fake Heads

**This is the last reaping! *flails arms* It's so much quicker this way! After this is the train rides! *Dances* And Katnissfire87654...Poppy is NOT a bloodbath!  
And Fluteorwrite...I just made up Cinnick.  
_**

_** Poppy's POV**_

The Capitol lady walks up onto the stage, wearing really...interesting clothes.

She goes to the reaping ball, ready to choose a name...

_Don't be me, I beg you, Capitol! Please don't be me..._

"Poppy Katall!" I tear runs down my face. I immediatly wipe it off and close my eyes tightly. I take a deep breath and slowly make my way to the stage.

I'll be dead soon, I just k-know i-it...

_**Anise's POV**_

Poppy Katall is that girl that's a year younger than me. And I'm only eight! If I'm reaped, my life will be ruined!

The funny looking lady picks out another piece of paper. "Anise Harrington!"

That's me. I immediatly start sobbing, but I walk up to the stage...

Even though I regret it.

Why? Why won't anybody volunteer for me? I'm only a kid, I'll be dead in the bloodbath! I'm beeing ripped away from mom and dad, and I think they know that I won't win. I'm so dead...

_**Palia's POV **_**(A/N: That's Atlantique's mother, Atlantique can't have a POV since she's only four...)**

Poor young ladies are all miserable up on the stage. I hope my little Atlantique is safe, though. She's only four, and if she's reaped my heart will be ripped to shreds...

The escort picks the last female name.

"Atlantique Markellod!" she exclaims. Oh...my...god...

"No! Atlantique!" I shout, and pry my way through the crowd. I pick her up and hold her. Peacekeepers start approaching. "No!" I shout. "Don't take her away!" The peacekeepers manage to get her out of my arms and get her to the stage. I try to run to the stage, but Peacekeepers grab me. They pull me back.

"Any volunteers?" the escort yells over Atlantique's loud crying. I want to...but the escort already denied it. No, my baby is going to die in the Hunger Games...

_**Milton's POV**_

Poor little four year old! Her name is Atlantique, I believe. I really hope she doesn't die...

The funky looking lady goes to the next ball. She takes out a piece of paper...

"Milton Siff!"

I can't conrtol myself and I start crying. I'm gonna die...

_**Prutus's POV**_

Pah-shaw! What babies. I know Milton, we have the same class. I want to be reaped, I need to volunteer once in a while...right?

The escort picks out a name from the reaping ball.

"Nik Indigo!" That's my older brother, he's fourteen. "I-I volunteer for Nik!" I shout. Nik smiles as I run up to the stage. He know's I can win this...

"What's your name, sweety?" the escort asks. "Prutus Indigo," I say with a smirk.

I know I can win, I can kill all of them right now if I wanted to...

_**Jack's POV**_

Oh em gee! These people are so...whacked!

"Jack Calabra!"

I run up to the stage. "I volunteer!" I say. The escort looks puzzled. "Uh...you're already...the tribute, she says, scratching her 'head'. Yeah, I believe Capitol people's heads are fake.

I grab her neck. "I know your head is fake!" I yell, and start pulling. The audience is gasping. The escort yells for me to stop. "I'm not done yet!" I yell.

"A-Any volunteers?" the escort asks the crowd, shocked from her experience. The crowd is very silent.

"Okay, c-congartulations to our District Thirteen tributes! Please shake hands."

Everybody shakes hands...but nobody shakes mine.

**Lol, Jack is so dumb~ xD I'm gonna hate writing District Thirteen deaths :( Train rides should be up soon -_-' it's a lot of work!**


	15. The Train Rides

**Finally, I'm doing the train rides! But the chariots and training days will be way longer, I promise! Plus, this is all third person...there will a Mentor's Advice chapter...but before that the reaping recaps after this one!  
And Jacorabbit...I know Brutus was supposed to volunteer for Octavian and Octavian was picked again, but you can see I'm in a RUSH...  
Just read this already!  
****And to District 5: I can't PM anymore, so here's my answer: you can do it, it's fine with me!**

**District 1**

Britton sits uncomfortably between all of the girls. "Uh...ever heard of personal space?" she growls. "No...what's that?" Spiral asks, scooting closer to Britton. She rolls her eyes and turns to Jewl. "You comfortable?" Jewl shakes her head and laughs. On the other side, Joel is just staring out the window, looking at everything as it passes by. George is feeling awkward between all of these young people. "I wish I was young again," he whispers to himself. Dusk is just in his room, strategizing. He wants to see the reaping recaps to find out who he should trust and who he should kill. Their mentor, Xenna Road, gives them good advice. But on the other hand the escort, MaryAnne, is more annoying than ever! Interesting group, eh?

**District 2**

Jadyn sits with the other tributes on the train. She socializes most with Maximus. "Jadyn, what's your problem?" Rella asks, elbowing her. Jadyn rolls her eyes. "Ugh, you're so annoying. Did you know that?" Maximus and Jadyn talk about being careers. "Jadyn, are you gonna try to kill me?" Maximus asks. Jadyn nods. "If you don't kill me, it's all good. Really." Rella doesn't really want to talk to anyone, unless it's about an alliance. Morgan doesn't really talk to anyone, she stays in her room and thinks about how she can kill the other tributes. Horris stays in his room, thinking about Winni and Ayde back home. He tries to mingle with Lazarus, but he's too dumbfounded. Why is Lazarus dumbfounded? Jibberjabber is flying alongside the train, squawking "Dumb Lazarus! Dumb Lazarus!" What a ride...

**District 3**

Flashy tries to socialize with others, which is successful. She talks most with Jillian, who is around her age. "So...are you going to try to kill anyone?" Flashy whispers to her. Jill shakes her head. "No...but I can hurt people." Jill sometimes goes under the table and hides under the seats to drink wine. Anna stays in her room and avoids everybody. She mostly cries and thinks about her sisters at home. Barron talks to everybody, but especially the mentor named Candle. They talk about alliances and such. Cashmere stays in his room and is anti-social, even with Canvas. He thinks about ways to kill people. Canvas, however, scans all of his district partners and imagines tasting all of the blood of them. He can't wait for the reaping recap so he can imagine the taste of more blood. So, they're bloodthirsty?

**District 4**

Finley doesn't talk with anyone, except her mentor. They talk about alliances and ways to survive in the games. Micedda sits and cries, but her mentor tries to take care of her. Everybody is quite fond of her, and don't even imagine killing her. Ariana sits in her room and thinks about everybody back home and how dearly she misses them. Charcleff looks at all of his fellow tributes and thinks about how they should kill him. "Finley, are you good with tridents?" Charcleff asks her. Finley shrugs. "...sure..." she replies. Logan also talks with his mentor about strategies. Oysall talks to his district partners about how to fight, since he's the oldest and most experienced. So District 4 like, if you know what I mean.

**District 5**

Hazel stays in her room and doesn't talk to anyone. She silently cries, thinking about how this will be her last few days of life. Shadow sits there and doesn't talk to anyone, she just stares at all of her district partners creepily. Star stays in her room and doesn't talk to anyone. She takes a nap silently as the others talk. Kendell pays close attention to his mentor, Jordan's, advice. He hopes that it will pay off. Caleb tries to talk with everybody, but they all ignore him. For one thing, they find him dumb...also none of them will talk. But Hamerr actually talks. He talks to the mentor and escort, but Caleb is too..._dumb _in his case. "WHy won't you talk to me?" Caleb asks everybody. They all shrug. So dumb...

**District 6**

Golda stays in her room and thinks about everything back home and everything that will happen in the future. Jula goes in her room, locks the door, and cries. She cries until it hurts. Onyx sits with the mentor and escort, listening to her mentor's advice. She never talks...never has. Kero goes with Golda in her room and they talk non-stop about the games. But Jula isn't there...they obviously hate Jula. Jason also listens to his mentor, Caty's, advice. He replies to it, unlike _someone_. Devon makes bad comments at the escort for being a Capitol person. Well then.

**District 7**

Tinder tries to sleep, but she's too sad and confused. She doesn't talk to anyone, not even the mentor for advice. Aven does the same, but cries a lot. She thinks about what she could've said to her family and how she'll never see them again...but she's not sure if she wants to die. Kelli stuffs her face in Capitol food which she finds "tasty" and then rushes to her room. She then goes on a sad little tantrum and stays under her bed for an hour, crying. Eric doesn't understand that the tributes are being sent to their death, so he's very cheerful and chatty and annoys the other tributes. He even goes into Kelli's room. "Hey Kelli, wanna wrestle?" he asks with a smile. Kelli throws a pillow at him. "Go away!" she screams, and starts to madly sob. Eric shrugs and walks away. Cassius chats with his mentor and escort about the games. They even crack a few jokes. Cassius even 'secretly' flirts with his mentor, Dorine Summers. Henri bugs the older tributes (a.k.a just Cassius) and tells them what they did wrong in their lives. Interesting...

**District 8**

Fire and Turk just stay in their rooms and talk. They never want to seperate, even though they will. One of them has to die for the other to live. It's been hard for them. Nitya doesn't go into her room and listen to her mentor's advice. She doesn't understand it much, but she knows what 'run away' means. Marcell sits in her room and twirls her hair. She brags to herself about how she always wins. Then she takes a 'beauty sleep'. Meer strategizes as he listens to his mentor, Phyliss, babbles about how she won the games. Marrto corrects everybody on the train about their spelling or grammar mistakes. What a crazy group. But most will be dead soon, what a shame.

**District 9**

Audrena sits in her room and screams, cries, shrieks, and throws a major tantrum. She doesn't talk to anyone. If anyone tries, she'll scream at them. Emilia sits quietly as she listens to her mentor's advice. She pays close attention to make sure it pays off. Asa avoids the mentor and escort completely and only talks to Tommy. She feels more comfortable around younger kids. Harvey totally ignores the mentor's advice. He just wants to die and get his life over with. Wrake listens to everybody and is fond of everyone. He's just a helpless old man, who would kill him? Tommy stays close to Asa and talks to her a lot. He feels protected around her. Yeah, too bad most of these ones won't last very long.

**District 10**

Violet throws a tantrum in her room, messing up everything. She throws things all over the place and refuses to clean it up. Sharlette tries talking to everybody and befriends them quickly. She acts as if they were animals and is super nice and outgoing to them. Freuna doesn't hang out with the other tributes, exceot for Octavian and Brutus. She practacies karate in her room to get prepared for the games. Octavian listens to his mentor's advice and waits to see the reapings with Freuna. Brutus gets drunk...no other tributes get drunk, though. Zach doesn't do much...just listens to his mentor's advice and replies to things that the other tributes say. What a basic group...

**District 11**

Lila befriends most tributes and makes allies. She is so nice that almost nobody wants to kill her. Katyl just listens to the others talk. She is apparently clueless and doesn't know what she's doing. She has..._mixed emotions_. Ribbon sits in her room and cries a ton. She is very sad, at only eleven years old she is being sent to her death. Flame sits with Dennis and they listen to their mentor. Dennis tries to keep Flame a distance away from the other tributes, they are scared of them. Alden doesn't listen to his mentor and stays in his room. He strategizes about who and how he should kill off tributes. Too many softies for my taste...

**District 12**

Firenna sits in her room and stares blankly at the door. She doesn't know what to do or even who to talk to. The least she could do is listen to her mentor, Genisyse, but she's too overwhelmed. Kira also sits in her room, but she cries. She thinks that she's too young to die, like a lot of the other tributes. Biskit only talks to Coaltyn, nobody else. They see something in each other. Dust listens to his mentor's advice and tries to make alliances. Too bad it doesn't work well...maybe he'll find his match when he watches the reapings. Kern sits in his room and does nothing. Nothing at all. Hmm...

**District 13**

Poppy befirends all of her district partners. They find her sweet, kind, and almost impossible to kill off. Anise sits in her room and sleeps. She's too tired to cry, even while being sent to her death. Atlantique stays in her room and cries. Sometimes she'll take a brief nap, but when she wakes up she cries again. Milton cries in his room, he thinks he's too young to die. Prutus listens to his mentor fully. He wants to win this thing. But everybody doubts it. Jack listens to his mentor, and his escort keeps a distance from him. Sometimes, he'll chase her around the train trying to rip her head off. Everybody mostly keeps a few yards away from Jack. What a weird group.

**Gamekeeper's POV**

Yes. The game plan is perfect. All of these tributes are in for a special..._suprise_.


	16. The Reaping Recaps

***Wipes sweat off of face* I almost forgot about the recaps! I just realized that, I was writing the chariot rides...**

**3rd Person POV**

Everyone flips on the tv to watch the recaps.

The tributes watch District 1 carefully. It first shows Britton Dalamazky volunteering for Bri Hamlor. All people are shocked that nobody challenged her claim. But most people in the footage look sad that they didn't volunteer. Then Jewlia is reaped. It shows her looking back nervously at Ruby and then walking up to the stage. Why didn't anyone volunteer? It's District 1! Then it shows the sad moment where little Spiral volunteers for...who knows! Joel almost cries at watching it again. And then it shows Joel being reaped, which makes Spiral look at him in happiness. Joel grins back, but she still doesn't know that he's going to die. Then Dusk is reaped on the screen. It shows him smiling, which makes him smile. The other tributes watch him carefully, they think he may have some sort of strategy. Lastly is George Chapperfieldman, a very old man. The tributes know that he's a bloodbath **(WELL THEY'RE WRONG THEN!)**.

Now it's District 2. Crystal Delarosa is reaped, and then Jadyn eagerly volunteers. People think that she's just a little puny girl that wants to protect her mother, but she's much more. Then it shows Lily Clies being reaped. Suprisingly, a girl named Rella Clies volunteers. The tributes study her carefully and notice the bite mark on her arm. And then Honey Senrea is chosen as tribute. Morgan, who desperately wanted to be in the games, volunteers. So all girls volunteered. The tributes take notes on the girls. Now time for the boys. Maximus Buyt, a tewlve year old, volunteers for an old man named Gar Harrison. But you can't hear his full name, Maximus volunteers when the escort says "Gar Ha-". And then little Ayde Net is reaped, which at the sight makes Horris cry again. He volunteers for his son, he'd rather die than him. And then...the fight between Liam and Lazarus. They both want to volunteer for Arby Hargot, a ten year old. Of course, Lazarus wins and runs up to the stage.

District 3. A beautiful girl named Flashy Allison is pulled up to the stage by careers. The tributes think that she will _definetly _be a career because of her build. And then little Anna Campell is reaped, and she corrects the escort into the microphone. People don't bother to take notes on her. They know she won't win, or even kill anybody. And then Callian Dills, a fancy adult, is reaped. Her drunk but 'ladylike' sister Jillian volunteers. Some tributes can tell that she has a bloodthirsty nature. Cashmere Collins, a shy teen, is reaped. But not alone. His bloodthirsty brother, Canvas, volunteers for someone. And then Barron Selkirk volunteers for his little brother Tidus.

Now District 4, the last career district. Finley Crystal volunteeeeeeeers for a little six year old. Wow, very brave. The tributes aren't sure if she can kill or not, but they'll still watch out for her. One year old Micedda Charnel is reaped, and Micedda is amused that she sees herself on a big tv. Ariana Valarie Price is reaped. The tributes are confused and don't know what to say about her looks and her build. Charcleff Ferdeth, a formal twelve year old, is reaped. The other tributes don't really care about him, he's underestimated. Logan is reaped, and the other tributes don't really write notes for him. Most of these people they know won't win, and Logan is one of their guesses. Lastly is Oysall Hilla, who volunteered because he had no family **(I messed up the reapings because I was too lazy to look at Oysall's form!)**.

District 5, district of power. Hazel London volunteers for best friend Tori Zedrow. The tributes notice something special about her, but they don't know what! And then Shadow Daniels is reaped, and nobody volunteers. The last female, Star Melodry, is reaped. No one volunteers, it seems like there will be only one. A very buff man named Kendell Stone is reaped. The tributes are amazed at his build! And then scared little Caleb Blax is reaped, and the tributes don't bother taking notes. They laugh as they watch him run to home and the peacekeepers drag him back. Lastly, an alcohalic man named Hamerr Jorre is reaped. He has bloodbath written all over him.

Now time for District 6. A girl with flowing blond hair named Golda Jeil is reaped. One of the tributes is falling for her **(Maximus!)**! alongside her is Jula Jeil, who apparently got karma for not volunteering for Golda **(TRUE!)**. The last female is Onyx Atillia, who was reaped. The tributes notice something rather _sly _about her, so they have to watch out **(TRUE!)**. Kero Jeil, Golda and Jula's brother, volunteers for a young boy named Avery Blade. A middle-aged man named Jason Kinner is reaped. The tributes notice that he has...some sort of determination. Lastly, Devon Sears is reaped. Yes, the tributes know that he's a bloodbath **(We all know it's TRUE!)**.

District 7. A very young lady, Tinder Attwood, is reaped. The tributes think of her as a total bloodbath **(WRONG!)**. An awkward-looking girl named Aven Rugrove is reaped. You can hear her family calling for her, but she ignores it. The last female, Kelli Jenson, is also reaped. They know she won't last long **(WRONG!)**. A baby named Bradley Cromwell is reaped, but his older brother Eric takes his place. Yeah, District 7 is underestimated this year. Cassius Caesar is reaped, and he skips up to the stage. His grandfather (Brutus) faints as he watches. Lastly, Henri Hade is reaped. The way that he insults the escort makes the tributes think that he won't last long **(WRONG!)**.

District 8. Sapphire Skyfort, a teen who looks like a kid, was reaped. She walks up blank faced, like any one else would. Nitya Long, a seven year old, is reaped. By the way she fakely smiles make the tributes think she's a bloodbath **(WRONG!)**. Lastly, Marcell Owens is reaped. She looks so...weak! Now for the male tributes. Meer Jarcovski volunteers for younger brother Mikal. He looks like he can survive for a long period of time **(IN THE MIDDLE!)**. Turquoise Skyfort, Sapphire's brother, is reaped. The tributes know that they'll be tough to beat **(TRUE!)**. Lastly, Marrto Pail is reaped, but the escort pronounces his name as Marrito Pail.

District 9 is next. Audrena Mars is reaped, and she goes into freakout mode. The tributes are suprised that she's a teenager **(she's 15 lol)**. Next is Emelia North, who is expressionless as she walks up to the stage. The last female is Asa Star, and you can hear someone calling for her to run. Next is the males. Little Hornet Hanson is reaped, but a middle-agd man named Harvey bethel volunteers. And then, Wrake Hanson is reaped. As the oldest in the games, he is sure to be a bloodbath **(TRUE!)**. The last tribute is Tommy Cartwal, who is very young and whimpy.

Now time for District 10. A young girl named Violet Bloom is reaped, and she sasses the escort. Some tributes burst out laughing at this. Sharlette Moon is chosen, and she looks only a bit older than Violet. Nobody wants to kill her, unless that person is a career. Then Freuna Cleff is reaped, and she walks up to the stage expressionless. Now for the boys. A teen, Zack Dieter, is reaped. A girl in the audience is crying, maybe it's his girlfriend **(WRONG!)**! A man named Octavian Cleff is reaped, but an old man named Brutus Caesar volunteers **(messed up the reapings! Go ahead, shun me)**. But Octavian is reaped again, alongside Freuna and Brutus.

District 11. A scared girl named Lila Sifer is reaped. She's almost in her thirties, which suprises most tributes. Then Katyl Mckarthur is reaped, and she seems confused. She probably won't last long **(TRUE!)**. The last female, Ribbon Lakey, is reaped. She starts to bawl her eyes out, which makes the tributes want to help her **(if your a career, you'd want to kill her, of course)**. Now for the males. A young boy Spral's age named Flame Creen is reaped. He's so helpless and small. But Flame isn't alone. He is reaped alongside his relative, Dennis McKarthy. You can tell because Flame hugs Dennis's waist and they bawl together. Lastly, a confident man named Alden Krashan is reaped. There is something about him that makes the tributes worry...

Now District 12. A small girl, no older than twelve, named Maria Candris is reaped. Shockingly, a girl her age named Firenna Jamori volunteers. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer since the 75th Hunger Games! Alongside her is another girl her age named Kira Davis. No tributes want to kill Kira, they'd feel ashamed **(unless that person is a career!)**. The last female is Biskit Mellark, daughter of victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The tributes must watch out for her, even if Biskit is only ten years old. Now the men. A teen named Dust Hawire is reaped, and he doesn't really seem nervous. He just rolls his eyes and walks up to the stage. Kern Rollo is next to be reaped, and he yells at the escort for saying his name wrong. The tributes don't take notes on him, he won't last long **(TRUE!)**.

Last, but not least, District 13. A small girl, Poppy Katall, is reaped. It's sad to watch her cry. Anise Harrington is reaped next. It's also sad to see someone so young to be sent to death. Atlantique Markellod, a four year old, is reaped next. Some tributes cry when they see her mom try to hold her, but the peacekeepers manage to grab her. And then a young boy, Milton Siff, is reaped. He starts crying uncontrolably. A little boy named Prutus volunteers for his older brother Nik. Most tributes are confused, Prutus Indigo...volunteering for his _older _brother? A pyscopath named Jack Calabra is reaped next. he tries to rip the escort's head off. Overall, most people cried at this one.

**Now I will resume with the chariot rides! And training day 1 should be up soon!**


	17. The Chariot Rides

**Thank you to everyone who likes my stories :) And this probably took a while, my sister**** (Jaide00) says the Chariot rides take long to write -_-'**

_**Britton's POV**_

I'm not wearing anything...oh yeah, jewels are covering my body. It looks like I;m made of jewels! And do I like this look?...NO! IT'S TOTALLY AGAINST THE FASHION LAW!

And everyone else gets to wear clothes. Except me! Now everyone will be calling me _Jewel Lady_!

So, here are the other disgusting tribute's outfits: That Jewlia chick is wearing an elegant ball gown with diamonds. I run up to her. "Jewl! Please switch outifts with me!" I beg. She shakes her head. "No, the rides are about to start." Dang it! Ugh, what is my stylist's problem!

That Swirly girl or whatever her name is is wearing a dress made of shreded diamonds.

"Swirly, you look beautiful!" I say sweetly to her. "Uh...my name is Spiral," she says. Dang it even more, I can't even remember her name!

Swir-I mean, _Spiral_'s brother is wearing a jumpsuit with blue fur along the neckline and a pink tail coming out. Heh, looks like a squirrel gone wrong!

That creepy guy is wearing just crystal jeans. His chest is painted silver. There are jewels in his hair. Wow, I'm starting to think that the boys' outfits are worse than mine!

Last, and least, is the old guy. John? I forget his name.

He's wearing...just purple feathers. With a golden crown. I suddenly burst out laughing. He's the king...of _stupid_!

We all load in to the chariot. _WILL ANYONE GIVE ME SPACE!_

Once we head out, the crowd is cheering loudly. I hear cries of everyone's names...except mine! I smile and wave, but it doesn't work. But when I blow kisses to the crowd, it's an even louder uproar. No, it's not me. It's the tributes from two coming out.

_**Jadyn's POV**_

I'm wearing a dress made completely out of knives. My shoulders have spikes on them.

The crowd is cheering "Jadyn! Jadyn! Jadyn! I love you, Jadyn! Nice outfit, Jadyn!"

I also have silver streaks under my eyes. My sstylist did a great job, I hope a tribute will be as lucky as me next year.

Rella Cries, or...whatever, is wearing a gold crown with a matching gown. Ugh, Pathetic.

She has a stern look on her face. I put on my evil smirk and the crowd goes wild.

Morgan Senrea is wearing silver armor, diamond covered cleets, a silver crown, and a silver sword in one hand. She too looks serious. The crowd goes silent in awe as the watch her.

No! She's stealing my spotlight! I put on a toothy evil smile and hold my hand on my hip. Then I flick Morgan in the face. She rolls her eyes and the crowd goes wild about me again.

Maximus, the other career from two, is wearing rock armor and holding a stone sword. Wow, the stylist went over the top this year!

That middle-aged Horris Net dude is wearing...a golden diaper. The crowd bursts out laughing. He looks embarrassed...I roll my eyes and smirk. The whole crowd is laughing. Probably all of District 2 is laughing. Maybe even all of Panem is laughing.

The bird guy is wearing a peacekeeper costume. Eh, he looks pathetic...I expect to see his little bird friend around here somewhere...

The crowd cheers evel louder. District 3 starts coming out. Oh my...

_**Flashy's POV**_

It seems like the crowd gets wilder every time.

I'm wearing a blue-purple long dress that has elecricity running through it. I'm in rubber high heels and my hair is frizzed. The crowd cheers out my name and I smile and wave to the crowd. Ha, they love me!

Anna is wearing a flowy pink dress with elecricity swirling around it. The crowd cheers her name even more loudly.

Okay. Maybe I'm not loved as much now.

Jill is wearing a knee-length dress made completely out of wires. You can see things flashing in different section. Her face has lightning strikes painted on it and her hair is frazzled.

Now I'm just a shadow.

"Guys, could you do me a favor and let me be noticed?" I mutter. It seems like Anna heard me. She turns to me with a mad lookon her face. Oh, I am so scared of a ten year old!

I start leaning out of the chariot car and the crowd tries to high-five me. There we go, that's much better. Who's the shadow now, ten year old!

Barron looks like a lightning god or something. He holds a lightning bolt that looks almost realistic. Wow...impressive.

Canvas and Cashmere look identical. They both have on outfits that someone would wear at one of District 3's factories. But there's a whirl of elecricity around their hair, which makes it frizzed.

Wow, the crowd is louder now. District 4 must be in. I turn around and see their chariot car entering.

_**Finley's POV**_

District 3 was big...just wait until you see four!

I'm wearing a beatiful mermaid styled dress. But I'm itching in this coconut bra..."Finley! Finley!" I hear people shriek.

The crowd loves me!

The little one year old beside be is dressed like a goldfish. She is so cute!

That Ariana Valarie Price girl is also dressed like a mermaid. Why is it always the girls who are sea creatures? Why can't there be like..._mermen_?

Charcleff Ferdeth is dressed like a fisherman. It's so...dull!

Logan Geddes has his whole chest showing. He has a merman tail. Finally! His stylist must be nutty, then. He looks embarrassed...like the golden diaper guy.

Last, and maybe least but I'm not sure, is Oysall Hilla. He's wearing a poseidon. Wow, very original.

_**Hazel's POV**_

Okay, our chariot just went in.

What does District 5 have to do with the colour silver?

I'm wearing a frilly silver dress with a silver bow. Also there's a jeweled crown on my head. Yeah, this doesn't make sense...

Shadow Daniels wears a giant silver bonet and silver jumpsuit. She has on an evil smirk...wow.

Star Melodry is the only one _not _wearing silver. She has a flowy purple dress with elecricity swirling it. Uh, that's so District 3!

Kendell Stone has a black...tux...what the heck? What does _that _have to do with District 5 I don't know what his stylist was thinking...

**(A/N: I'm skipping Caleb and Hamerr, for a reason...)**

_**Golda's POV**_

**(A/N: Sorry if I got the facts wrong, I didn't bother to look at the forms, I'm just rushing xD)**

Me, Jula, and Kero are wearing similar outfits. We're both dressed as trains, with steam coming out of the bottom of a pipe on my head. The little wheels are moving.

I look so...foolish. But Jula...her face is red with rage. She growls at the audience.

Thanks a lot, Jula!

Onyx has on a cute dress with a monarail riding around it. She has a very small train for a tiara. Her heels have wheel designs on them.

Hmm, she probably has the only _good _outfit.

**(I'm skipping Devon and Jason for a reason, too. From now on I'll just do three females and one male of my choice xD)**

_**Tinder's POV**_

I'm dressed as a cute little tree. The audience 'awws' when they see me. That's a good sign...right? I'm not so sure...

Aven has a denim dress with flowers painted all over it, and flowers in her hair. Her hair is very pretty.

Kelli is in a paper dress with a paper bow and paper flats. I see her hold her breath...yup, she's getting paper cuts.

Cassius is a giant tree. Eh, I'm not suprised. After all, it is District 7.

"Kelli...are you getting cut?" I whisper. She nodds.

Then she slowly mutters something. "Stupid...stylist..."

_**Sapphire's POV**_

The crowd is still clapping and cheering. Wow, they must be tired from this!

I'm wearing a jumpsuit with many different coloured patches. So is Turk, but his outfit is more "manly".

Nitya has on a cute knee-length dress with pink and purple patches sowed together. How cute! Too bad she's only seven, and she'll die so young...come on, we know that she won't win!

Marcell has on a similar outfit to mine, but all of the patches are in the order of the colours in a rainbow. She's smiling, waving, and blowing kisses to the crowd.

Really, Marcell? Ugh, I don't want to be rude but she is _full of herself_!

"Turk, when will this be over?" I complain. He sighs. "Soon...I hope."

_**Audrena's POV**_

I'm scared of being dressed up in public! What if they laugh at me? What if they hate my outfit? What if I was embarrassed in front of the whole country of Panem? What if-

The chariot goes out and the crowd goes into an uproar. Wow, they must love me-I mean...us!

I'm in a dress made of those wheat thingies in yards and stuff. Some of those are in my hair.

I would just _die _if even one of those thingies fell off!

Emilia is wearing a jumpsuit with grain plastered on it. Hmm, very original. Except why is everybody wearing jumpsuits?

Well, it's not as bad as having a golden diaper!

Asa has on a wheat dress...WHAT? It's the same exact thing! Curse you, stylists! Oh, and it suits her better! I'm so sared of being humiliated!

Tommy has on a tux made of grain _and _wheat. So they couldn't think of anything else besides grain and wheat, hmm?

THAT'S COLD!

_**Violet's POV**_

I'm in a big car with a horsie, and we're surrounded by weird people!

So, I have a really pretty cowgirl outfit on! It has that ropey thingy too!

The girl next tome, Sharlette, has an outfit just like mine! Hmph! What a copy cat! Or was it the person who made her outfit...

The crowd of weird people 'awws' at me! That's because I'm so adorable, right? Nobody here hates me!

The short teenager girl on the other side on me is dressed like a cowgirl, too! Wow, the weird people must have an obsession of cowgirls!

That teenage creepy guy, Zack, is dressed like a little cow. I laugh. That's so funny!

All of the other boys are cows. I take my ropey thingy and try to catch one of them!

_**Lila's POV**_

This. Is. A. Disaster.

I'm humiliated in front of Panem...

I'm dressed up as a carrot.

The Capitol laughs at me. Of course they do, who on a regular daily basis would see a sad little twenty-eight year old carrot in a chariot?

Katyl has on an overall dress with an olive-green shirt. That's more District 11-ish than a carrot, correct?

Correct.

Little Ribbon has a similar outfit to Katyl's, but smaller and pinker.

So I'm the only carrot, correct?

Correct.

That five year old kid is dressed like a cute little farmer. Aww, that's _so _adorable!

_**Firenna's POV**_

**(A/N: Heh heh heh, I was rushing, so don't tell me I did it wrong!)**

Ugh. I'm really bored. This is worse than I thought it would be.

I'm in a coal miner outfit with black coal stains on it. Heh, so that's probably the only thing they could think of...

Because everybody is wearing the same thing.

Yeah, really boring this year.

_**Poppy's POV**_

Wow, this is the last cart in the show!

All of the people in my cart are wearing glowing white suits. Why? I honestly do not know. What does this have to do with district thirteen?

But the reactions from my partners are...kinda funny!

Anise nervously waves, with a shy smile. I feel bad for her, though...

Atlantique laughs and smiles at the crowd. She's so clueless...so small...

Milton is just staring off into the distance. Uh...

Prutus is waving and smiling to the crowd. He's very determined for an eleven year old!

Lastly, Jack is pretending to pull Capitol people's heads off. He's very...strange...for an adult, right?

**AH! THIS TOOK A WEEK TO WRITE! AH!**


	18. Training Day 1

**Ugh, the chariot rides burned my brain, so I'm not sure if this is good...**

The Gamekeeper's POV

I'm almost done with the design of the arena. It's perfect, I know it will do. I hold up my blueprints and smile, I'm a genius...

_**The tributes enter the training room. This should be interesting...**_

Star's POV

I walk into the training room and see hundreds of weapons and dummies to train with.

Lots of people go to the knife station, so I follow. I don't really want to do this, but I don't want to be underestimated.

I see the tall blond girl from 1. She picks up a knife and aims for the target.

Of course, it pierces through the center and the dummy falls down.

She goes to put the knife back, but stops to look at her reflection.

What a Mary Sue.

Joel's POV

Spiral is talking to Flame from District 11. He's five as well. It seems like they're...bonding.

She suddenly runs up to me. "Joel! Look! I found out how to use a pointy thingy!"

Spiral picks up a knife and throws it. It misses terribly and hits the wall. Flame claps his hands. Yeah, she needs some more training...

Britton's POV

I sigh. I'm looking for the people most career-like. My partner, Jewlia, is helping me.

"Hey, what about her?" she asks, and points to the girl from 2.

"Jadyn? What's she got?" I say. I see her throw a dagger...

it hits the center but blasts through, and then hits a dummy behind it.

I smirk. "I'll take that under consideration," I say, and walk off to talk to her.

Kelli's POV

Being surrounded by weapons makes me feel...uncomfortable. I just sit on a bench and gaze off, looking at the things around me.

The girl from District 3, Anna, comes over to me. "So, your ten too?" she asks me. I nod. "Yeah. I'm too young for this." Anna sighs. "Yeah, it feels so weird with all of these weapons here." I guess she's thinking what I'm thinking. "Anna, do you have any sisters at home? Who love you?" "Yeah. Matilda and Amelia. Why?" I think about Pansi, how she's never talked to me and keeps a distance away from everyone who likes her. "Uh...nothing," I respond. Anna smiles and holds out her hand. "Do you wanna...partner up?" she asks. I shake hers. "Sure. Let's hope none of us die in the blood bath."

Anna and I head over to the bows and arrows.

"I'm pretty good at using these," Anna says, and picks them up.

She aims for the dummy and it hits just above the center. Wow, she's really good!

Jadyn's POV

The girl from District 1 walks up to me. "Hey, Jadyn. I wanted to talk to you about something."

I whip myself around and see her. "What do you want?" I say. She sighs.

"Welll, I'm pretty much the one in charge of the Careers, so..." Oh, I know what she wants. She wants me to join the Careers.

"Sure," I reply. We walk over to where the other girl is. "Jewl, I got her!"

Asa's POV

I just realized that I don't only want to survive for myself...

I want to survive to protect the little kids.

I got almost all of the younger kids in my alliance, some refused.

Here's who I have: Anna from 3, Kelli from 7, Eric from 7 (it was hard to persuade him), Nitya from 8, Marcell from 8, Tommy from my district, Violet from 10, Sharlette from 10, Anise from 13, Atlantique from 13, Milton from 13, and Prutus from 13 (he was the hardest to get).

I'm especially close to Tommy, since he's from my district and I've known him for a while.

3rd Person POV

The Careers train all day long, and for brief minutes look at the ones who should be with them. There are only five carees so far, four girls and one boy.

Asa and the younger kids stay together most of the day. She teaches the kids to throw knives, but that doesn't go so well...

The older people like George and Devon just sit on benches and watch. Sometimes they walk around, and George tried to throw a knife which didn't go so well...

The related tributes would mostly just...try to train. Spiral tried to use a bow and arrow, which didn't go so well...

Dennis's POV

"Flame, don't..."

"I want to!"

"But it's dangerous!"

"I can try!"

I watch in horror as Flame runs over to get a mace and then throw it at a dummy...

"Flame! That's _not _how you use a mace!"

It hits a dummy's foot.

Spiral's POV

I try to throw another sharp thingy, but it misses by a ton. "Spiral, maybe you should try something else," Joel says. I nod. He takes me over to a station with lots of semi circles with strings and triangles on sticks. **(A/N: Lol, that means a bow in arrow in spiral's case xD)**

I think I've seen some of the people do this. I pick of the semi circle and put the stick with a arrow on it. Let's see, the string is supposed to make the stick with a triangle hit the target...

Kendell's POV

I don't use weapons, I use my strength. It's less..._violent _to use strength instead of weapons.

I see an open dummy and run towards it. With one pull, I rip the dummy's head off.

Clapping. Someone's clapping behind me.

Oh boy, it's the weirdo from 13 who tried pull someone's head off...

"Cool!" he says. "I wanna see if I can do that, then I might be able to rip an actual person's head off!"

He tries to do it, but fails.

The Gamekeeper's POV

I'm done. All I need to do is show it to the president to see if he'll..._confirm _it.

**Yeah, day 2 should be longer than this one...**

**So here are the careers: Britton, Jadyn, Jewl, Flashy, and Maximus. But Maxi is falling for Golda, so...**

**I can tell you, one of the careers kills a lot more people than you think a career would kill!**


	19. Training Day 2

**Hey guys, I just thought you might need to know that the Gamekeeper's name is Winona Ripple. I own her, not the games.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, but I do own Winona Ripple.**

**Anyways, here's day 2. Ugh, I'm so disappointed in myself! I didn't mention one of my FAVORITE tributes on the first day of training! Eh, but he has the first POV, so...**

**Oh, and no offense but I really do not like Anna...**

Lazarus's POV

I watch in delight as children fail to master at their weapons.

Heh, they're so worthless! Like Liam on laundry day!

I suddenly hear chirping. What the-what is Jibberjabber doing here?

Spiral's POV

Ooh, look! A dummy that looks like a bird! I'm gonna throw a pointy thing at it and it better not miss!

I throw the pointy thing at the dummy that looks like a bird. It hits the dummy right in where the belly should be, and it falls to the ground. "Joel, look! I shot a dummy that looks like a bird!"

Lazarus's POV

STUPID FIVE YEAR OLD KILLED MY BIRD!

Jillian's POV

I'm at the painting station and I start painting camoflauge. I'd say I'm pretty good at it.

Suddenly I get carried away and start painting bottles on my arm. The bottles I have at home...

When I see people starting to stare at me, I immediatly wash off the painting of the bottles.

I go to where I can practice throwing knives. I know I'm not very good, but I can try...

I throw a knife at the dummy. It hits it in the shoulder. Well, atleast I tried.

Biskit's POV

Coaltyn and I are talking...just talking.

"Biskit, do you want to train?"

"Well, uh...um...sure. I mean, the games are in a few days, so..."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to...make some sparks?"

Does he mean..._kiss?_ What the heck?

"Uh..."

"You know, make some fire?"

I blurt out something I never thought I'd say. "I'm not ready for a kiss!"

Coaltyn looks puzzled, and then it turns into a normal expression. "Oh, what I meant was do you want to, like, practice making a fire at the fire station." I nod. Wow, that was really awkward...

George's POV

I can't throw a knife. I just can't. And I just saw a five year kill a real bird, which makes me think I can throw a knife. But can I? NO!

Wrake's POV

I just sit. I can't train. I'm too weak. Too frail.

But George is there, throwing knives and missing terribly. I sigh, he'll never hit the target. Even if his life depended on it...

Jewlia's POV

I smirk as I grab a knife and aim for the center of the dummy. This is good, it always hits the target when _I _do it.

I throw the knife and it plunges right through the center of the dummy.

_Perfect. Now I know what weapon I'll be using for the games._

Lazarus's POV

"NO! JIBBERJABBER!" I yell. I pick up his dead body and hold it to the light.

"WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!"

The whole room is staring at me. What, am I...weird?

That's it! I will avenge Jibberjabber's death, AND I WILL WIN!

Coaltyn's POV

I've been rubbing sticks together for an hour, and a fire still hasn't started.

"Biskit, has your fire started?" I ask over the sound of my sticks scraping together.

"Uh...yeah. It lit an hour ago," she says. I turn around and see her fire.

How did she do that?

Biskit's POV

I walk over to Coaltyn, groaning.

"Just rub these two sticks together," I say.

"I don't think you've noticed, BUT I'VE BEEN DOING THAT FOR AN HOUR!"

"Did you do it _close _to where the fire needs to be set?"

He's been rubbing to sticks together right in front of him, not wher the fire is supposed to be set.

Maximus's POV

I'm staring at something beautiful beyond compare.

_Golda..._

I realize that someone is snapping in my face. I look up and see Britton.

"Hey, mister lazy pants!" she yells. I snap out of it. "What do want?"

"Well, are you gonna train? C'mon!"

"No...I'm too busy staring."

"At what?"

"_Golda..._"

Britton groans and walks away.

Marcell's POV

Oh my goodness! My knot tying is better than everyone else's!

I'm such a star around here! I love this place!

But I feel bad for the other tributes. They're all going to lose, and I'll win!

I tap a random person on the shoulder. "Miss, do you think I'll win?" I ask.

"No. Don't touch me."

Oh, I get it! It's opposite day! I _will _win!

Ribbon's POV

I can't just sit and do nothing, so I practice my dagger throwing.

One dagger hits the kneecap of a dummy. Another one hits the shoulder. One hits the...place. The last one hits the neck.

Wow, I guess I _am _pretty good with daggers...

Anna's POV

"Kelli, whatchya doing?"

"Well...I'm trying to seperate the poisonous plants from the non-poisonous ones," she answers.

It seems like Kelli knows her plants! She got all of them correct, it said so on the machine.

"C'mon, Anna! You should try it!" Kelli says, starting up the machine for me.

"Uh...okay."

In a few minutes, I'm done. I got a few wrong, and I can't remember the names of any of the plants.

I sigh, plants just aren't my thing.

Onyx's POV

I'm just sitting in a dark corner of the room, I don't need this training.

I have enough stealth and speed already, wouldn't you think so?

Even my knife throwing is decent.

**Okay, maybe this one might've been a wee bit shorter than I suspected...**

**So...howya doing?**

**Training Day 3 will be, like, SUPER long! But I'll exclude the people who aren'tvery active in this story.**


	20. Sponsoring System

_So, I have decided to make a Sponsor Sysytem! get Sponsor points to send things to the tributes during the games! And these questions have to do with my story only!_

**(easy questions) Questions worth 5 points:**

Who are all of the tributes from District 1?

Name the age of five tributes.

How many siblings are in the Jeil family?

How many sets of twins are in the games?

What is the name of Jillian's sister?

**(semi-easy questions) Questions worth 15 points:**

What is the name of Lazarus's bird?

Who is Zack's friend from District 10?

What is the name of chapter 8?

What are the names of Anna's younger sisters?

What is Jadyn's flaw?

How old is George Chapperfieldman?

**(medium questions) Questions worth 25 points:**

What is the name if Biskit's brother?

Who submitted Jadyn?

What is the name of Kendell's younger cousin?

Who has the 9th POV in Training Day 1?

**(Quotes-hard questions) Questions worth 50 points:**

Who says, "Guys, can you do me a favor and let me be noticed?"

Who says, "I call dibs on waking up dad!"

Who says, "Peony, get up."

Who says, "WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!"

Who says, "No...I'm too busy staring."

Who says, "I can't afford it, deal with it."

Who says, "Heh, very funny, Giens."

**Rule: YOU CAN'T LOOK AT THE REAPINGS!**


	21. Private Sessions 1 Through 4

**Heya. Just so you know, the sessions are in the backwards order of how they were reaped. Like first would be George, and then Dusk, Joel, Spiral, etc. Just so you don't get confused.**

Winona Ripple's POV

Ugh. Private make me sick...unless they're entertaining.

And I bet some of them will be.

My Avox escorts the first person to the room. It's always males first.

A very old man comes in. Isn't his name George Chapper-something? Well, I want to see what he has to offer.

"You may begin," I say blandly, and he heads over to the knife-throwing station.

_An old knife thrower, eh? This should be fun to watch._

George throws the knife, but it bounces off of the dummy's chest. He tries again, and it hits a nearby wall.

You disgust me, George.

"You are dismissed," I say. He bows and then is escorted out. The next male comes in.

Well well, the creepy man from District 1. I want to see _this_.

"You may begin," I say once more.

He picks up an axe and wildly slashes apart a dummy. Then he gets a moving dummy and throws an axe at it. With excellent accurac, the axe hits the dummy right in the center. He's better than I expected.

"You can go, now," I direct, and he is escorted out. Now for the last male from District 1.

The avox sends in a whimpy-looking teenager. By his looks, I'm bored already. I think he's the man with a younger sister in the games.

"Start...now," I say impatiently. He picks up a three knives.

One knife hits the dummy in the head. The next one hits it in the neck. The last one hits the dummy right where its heart should be.

"Go," I moan, and the avox rushes him out. Time for the females...

"What happened to your toungue, miss lady?" I hear. That must be the next tribute.

A bubbly looking kid skips into the room. _She's that boy's sister..._

"You can start now," I say.

"Start what now?"

"Just...throw a knife or something, I couldn't care less!"

The girl nods and picks up a knife. She throws it at a dummy, but she misses terribly.

"Good bye!" she says, and then skips away. She doesn't know that she has to be dismissed...

The next girl walks in. She looks...tough. Like your typical career.

"Start before I get bored," I say. She nods and heads over to the knife station.

Only one person today used something other than knives.

But wait. She takes a few kives and then climbs a model tree. When she reaches the top, she throws half of the knives. All of them hit the dummy in parts that would kill a real person. And the she hangs upside-down on a branch and throws the rest of the knives. They all hit in the same places. That was entertaining...

"You are dismissed," I say. She bows and walks out.

Finally, the last female from one comes out. Hmm, looks like another Career.

"You may begin," I say, and she heads over to the spears.

Finally, someone who can use a spear!

She grabs a spear and throws it at a dummy. It pierces through its head. Impressive.

And then she runs around the room quickly. Very fast, yes?

"Go," I say. She is escorted out. The next district now.

The avox brings in..._Bird Guy. This should be very entertaining..._

"Just...start," I say. He goes over to get a sword. Oh, he likes using swords?

"For Jibberjabber!" he shouts as he slashes multiple dummies into pieces.

Jibberjabber?

"Leave," I say impatiently. He growls at me and then leaves.

Next comes in a middle-aged man. Wasn't that the one who volunteered for his son?

"Start!" I hiss. He go gets a mace and sets up a dummy. I think he's one of the only ones who can use a mace.

He swings it and it only leaves a small dent on the dummy. Ugh, I'm not amused at all.

"Go, you bore me!" I yell, and he is escorted out. Okay, next is that twelve year old...

He is brought in by the avox. "Ugh, just do something before I lose interest," I demand.

He nods and heads to the knife station. I want to fall...asleep...

My eyes open widely as he throws the knife. It plunges throught the dummy's heart, and then the dummy behind it, and then the dummy behind it.

Finally, something that will keep me awake for atleast five minutes.

"Leave," I moan, and he is escorted out. Bored...to...death...

Next a female comes in. "Just...begin," I say glumly. She better do something interesting...

She picks up a spiked whip. Skills with a whip, eh? He slashes the whip quickly at the dummy, and its head soars off. Pretty impressive...

"Dismissed," I say, and then take a quick sip of wine. It seems like I'm the only one paying attention, the others are drinking and eating and...whatever.

Okay, next is the girl with the changing eyes. "Start," I groan, and she picks up a knife.

_No, no more knife throwers!_ She throws it, but it only hits the shoulder.

"Leave. You disgust me," I hiss through my teeth, and then she leaves.

So now is the last female from District 2...she walks in.

"You may beg-" "Yeah yeah, I know what to do," she says angrily, and then goes to the spear station. Heh...I like her.

She throws a spear from five yards away, and it hits with such force that you can see the spear head sticking out.

And then she throws a few knives at the same time, and all of them hit near the center.

"Dismissed," I say, suprisingly awake. She nods and is escorted out.

Okay, now District 3.

First a man with blond hair comes in. When I tell him to start, he heads over to the knife station.

_Please...no more knives..._

He throws it, and it hits the dummy right in the center of its face. I sigh. And then he throws multiple knives that are in the eight to ten range. I'd give him a good score, but the knives are bothering me! I dismiss him, bored. Next a boy similar to him comes in. It's his twin, right? "Start before I fall asleep," I demand, and then he heads to the knife station.

_Ugh. No more!_

"Quick question. Are there any other weapons you can use?" I hiss, agitated. He shakes his head. "N-No, ma'am," he answers, and picks up a knife. He throws hit, but it bounces off. "Go away, I'd rather deal with someone else," I groan. He rolls his eyes and is escorted out. I think he's the worst yet!

Next comes in the last District 3 man. When I tell him to start, he goes over to the knife station. I immediatly dismiss him when the knife bounes off of the dummy. Okay, now for the girls. First comes in a young adult. If I am not mistaken, she was the one painting bottles on her arm.

"You may begin," I say, and she goes to the painting station. In ten minutes, her whole hand is green. She walks over to one of the model trees and holds her hand up to a leaf. It looks as if her hand were the leaf, it blends in perfectly. Hmm, she's pretty good with camoflauge...

"You are dismissed," I say. She bows and is escorted out. The next person comes in. She is the ten year old, correct? If I'm not mistaken, I've heard that she ahs some skills with a bow...

"You can start," I say, and she picks up a bow.

_She better be good..._

All of her arrows hit from the 7 to 9 range. Interesting...

"Leave," I order, and she walks out. Next is the last on from three...

The last girl comes in. "You might as well start," I snicker, and she goes over to something I've never seen a tribute walk over to.

Chakrams. Poisoned rings.

She flings a ring at a dummy, and it pierces through. She does multiple ones and they all fly through the dummy from the 8 to 10 range.

"You are dismissed," I say fully awake. Finally, something NOT boring!

Now for District 4. Ha, this should be interesting!

The first male is escorted in. I'm not sure if Iremember him. Wait, he's that adult guy...

"Start before I sleep!" I yell, and he grabs a trident. He..._uses _it. Hmm, maybe we have a little threat here...

After he leaves, the next one comes in. It's that 14 year old. I remember him, _Oh, my district has faith in me! Blah blah blah blah blah!_

When I tell him to begin, he hesitates for a moment. And then he shakily picks up a trident, but drops it. He picks it up again and throws it. The side of the trident bounces off of the trident. I can tell that he's holding in tears. "You are dismissed," I say, and he walks out.

The next one comes in. He looks like a tribute that was in the games once...wasn't it his mom who got speared in the head? "Start," I say impatiently.

He goes over to the knife station. He picks up a knife, but it slips out of his hands.

I stand out of my seat. "Ugh. Leave, I have no interest in you whatsoever!" I sit back down. He looks annoyed. "Well that was harsh," I hear him mutter, and I feel like killing him.

The others tell me to calm down. Oh, so _now _they pay attention, is that so?

Now for the females. A teen is escorted in. By her looks, I'm bored already..."Begin," I hiss, and she picks up a knife nervously.

_No!_

She throws it, and it only hits the hand. She throws many knifes, all landing on different places on the arm of the dummy.

"You can go, hon," I say, trying to hold in my anger.

The avox escorts-no, _carries_- the next tribute in. A baby, hmm?

"You may begin," I say, not expecting an answer. She sits there, sucking on her thumb.

Eventually, she finds a dagger on the floor. She goes up to a dummy and sticks the dagger into its ankle...and then she cries.

"You are dismissed," I say, annoyed by her wailing. The avox carries her out.

The next one comes in, and she looks determined. I suspect that she's a career...

"Start," I say. She nods and picks up a trident.

She throws the trident, and it plunges through the dummy. _Well, impressive..._

And then she climbs a model tree all the way to the top and jumps downin a standing position.

"You are dismissed," I say. "Thank you," she responds, and is escorted out.

Now, who's next?

**5 to 8 should be up, like, tomorrow, since this took me a few days! But I'm finally done! *flails arms***

**Please review! I'm halfway to one hundred reviews!**


	22. Sorry For The Delay

**Hey peoples! So...SUPER SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'm really busy at camp, I have discovered my talent in dancing, I had a sugar rush, and my pinkie finger is sprained*it hurts*! So Private Sessions 5-8 will be held off for a bit longer.**

**Oh, and JSYK (Just So You Know), I'm skipping private sessions 9, 10, 11, and 13. They're the...less important districts.**


End file.
